When All the Battles Have Ended
by Rytex
Summary: Link returns to Hyrule after seven years.  He gets a job at Lon-Lon Ranch to fulfill a promise he had made to Talon.  However, unforeseen happenings force him to embark upon another adventure.  MaLink, first of my End of All Things Trilogy. T for swearing
1. Return

**Hello everyone! It is Rytex, once again. I am here to unveil my new series, which currently has no name. I will be replacing this post when it actually has a name.**

**In the meantime, this story basically is a MaLink novel. It will introduce my fictional land of Cryonia to the readers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. If I did, we would have a timeline out and open to the public by now.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Return

Link got off the ship, sighing in relief.

It felt good to be home.

He stretched very luxuriously, then led Epona off the ship after him.

The docks had been constructed as part of Hyrule's continuing expansion. They had soon hit water, and thus they needed a harbor. So they built it, then decided to build an entire town around it. The resulting town, Harbor Town, soon became about the same size as Castle Town and Kakariko put together. While Castle Town was the political capital of Hyrule, Harbor Town was by far the cultural and economic capital as a result of sea trade. After seven years of searching, he had finally given up hope on finding Navi, so he decided to return to Hyrule. The ship had taken him here to said town.

He mounted Epona and she trotted slowly along the streets. He was clothed in a dark cloak with a hood pulled up. He couldn't risk the Royal Family finding him. Zelda might understand and empathize, but King Rolynd wouldn't.

He slowly made his way past the endless shops, buildings, stalls, and businesses until he found himself on the main road.

He dismounted when he saw a scrawny boy his age knock over an older woman's stand when she said something he didn't like. He had two large, burly men on either side of him. His hair was rather oily and brown. When he turned his head near him, his face was discernable. It had many freckles, and he bore a striking resemblance to Mido.

Link walked up to them.

"Is there a problem?" he asked in a low voice, standing between the two.

The boy laughed very unpleasantly.

"This is no matter of your concern, stranger. Now go or I will let my guards at you." he said menacingly.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he said.

"Pfft. You don't scare me. Now move."

He shoved Link with one hand, but Link didn't budge. Then he pushed more forcefully. Nothing.

Finally, he reared back and was about to punch Link, but Link batted the hand aside effortlessly and elbowed him in the gut. The boy collapsed, gasping.

"G- Get him!" he groaned.

The two men advanced.

Link laughed.

"This is hardly fair!" he complained.

"I don't care. Get him guys." said the boy.

"Not the outnumbered-ness. It's just, they don't stand a chance."

By now, a small crowd had assembled around them.

One man threw a punch at Link, which he dodged. Then he kicked the man in the left side of his rib cage. He was rewarded with a sickening crunch, which meant that he had broken four of his true ribs and a false rib.

The other connected a punch to his left side, which he shook off and countered with a kick to the groin.

The man groaned and collapsed.

The first man had gotten back up and spat out some blood.

"Come on. Is this all you've got?" Link taunted.

The man pulled out a set of brass knuckles and put them on, but didn't see Link put his Iron Boots on.

Link batted another punch away, then kicked both the man's shins, totally destroying the bone.

The man collapsed, and continued shuddering.

He walked over to the second man and stomped on his groin. The man cried out.

Then Link looked back at the boy, who had a look of fear on his face.

"Don't hurt me!"

"You just sent your men to hurt me. If I were you, I'd hire better guards."

He grabbed the boy's shirt and pulled him up against the wall.

"Don't let me catch you doing this again."

There were shouts from people who wanted him to punish the boy. Apparently, he was a source of trouble.

"Hey! You! Put him down!"

Seven guards were running at him.

Link cursed, then punched and dropped the boy, removed his boots, and ran back to Epona.

Once he was on her, he spurred her toward the East Gate.

He made it out of the city quickly and rode off toward Lon-Lon Ranch. No horsemen pursued him.

He sighed with relief and slowed Epona to a trot.

He followed the road until he saw familiar land in Hyrule, namely, the Hyrule Field he had explored.

He smiled and rode to the ranch slowly.

* * *

**As always, R&R please.**


	2. A Job Offer and more

**That character that Link beat up will come into major play later on in the story. He is mentioned in this chapter. In the meantime, enjoy chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2: A Job Offer... And More

He rode in slowly. He didn't hear the familiar singing that he had come to miss. He supposed Malon was selling milk somewhere.

He saw a burly man with overalls carrying a few crates into a storage silo and hailed him.

The man saw him and looked puzzled.

Then Link remembered that his hood was still up and removed it.

Talon still didn't seem to know who he was, but he recognized Epona and hurried over.

"Who're you?"

"What? You don't remember me?"

"How did you get Epona? Did you meet a traveler with green clothing and a funny hat with her?"

Link said nothing, but removed his cloak.

Talon faltered as his eyes widened with understanding.

"Link? Link, is that you!"

Link smiled and nodded.

"Hey Talon." he said.

"LINK! And you brought Epona! Malon's gonna be pleased as punch when she sees you! She's been worried sick about you since you've left."

For some reason, Link was pleased by that statement, but he didn't know why.

"So, have you come to honor the bargain?"

"Sure have." he said.

"Well, then, I suppose I'll have to get you settled in. Where're you gonna sleep?"

"I don't care, really. The barn's fine. It's more comfortable than anywhere else I've stayed at lately."

"Well, sure!"

He went inside humming something happily.

Link yawned.

Then he heard humming that sounded like Malon.

He had put the cloak back on after Talon recognized him, so he put his hood up, in case any guards accompanied her.

She rode up and Link was stunned.

Her hair was longer, and a richer shade of red. Her blue eyes looked beautiful in the sun, and her rosy cheeks almost made his heart stop.

He was completely breath taken by her.

She grinned at him.

"Hello stranger. Welcome to Lon-Lon Ranch. I'm Malon. How are you?"

"I'm fine." he said.

"Excuse me for a moment. Dad! Daaaad!"

Talon came out.

"Oh. Hello Malon. How was market work today?"

"Fun. It wasn't boring at all. Someone beat up Fenwick and his bodyguards, or so says Lenna. Apparently Fenwick had been mugging some poor old woman and he completely beat up the three, then left when guards arrived."

"Who would fabricate such a thing? Fenwick would never mug a poor old woman." said Talon, shaking his head and going back inside.

Malon grinned at Link again.

"Personally, I'm glad someone taught that sorry ass a lesson. He spends all his time flirting with me like he's obsessed, but he'll never have me."

Link chuckled.

"What's your name, anyways?"

Link smiled under his hood and removed it. He wasn't wearing his cap (it was in his pocket), so she didn't recognize him.

"That doesn't help me." she said.

He laughed, pulled the folded material from his pocket, and put it on.

At the sight of him, her eyes shot so wide, it looked as though they were the size of dinner plates.

"L- Link!"

Link smiled, then faltered as Malon embraced him in a bone-crushing hug that left him gasping for air.

"Mal- Malon- I can't- can't breathe!"

She was actually crying into his tunic.

"I've missed you so much! You used to come all the time, but then you went to-"

"Malon? What's the meaning of this?" came Talon's voice.

Malon jumped off of Link.

"Sorry Dad."

"Anyway, Link and I made a deal before he took off with Epona. I would give him the horse if-"

"If I came and worked here at the Ranch for a few years. Nayru knows I could use something relatively relaxing for work now that I'm done being a professional Hero." he said.

"You're coming to work here? With us?"

"Yep."

She grinned even wider now.

"Well, we have a lot of catching up to do, Fairy Boy."

* * *

**Unfortunately, Link won't be in Hyrule for very long. R&R**


	3. Encounter in the Square

**We meet Fenwick again, this time with more pathetic guards.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Encounter in the Square

Link was given six days of recovery, due to his bad shape after an encounter with a hurricane out to sea.

On day seven, which was a Saturday, he was up and ready to go.

He and Malon loaded up in the largest cart, Talon got on the middle, and Ingo took to the smallest. They were dividing up to Harbor Town, Castle Town, and Kakariko Town, respectively.

The cart went to the town slowly. Link had donned his black cloak again, explaining to Malon that he couldn't be seen by the royalty, else being taken to Hyrule Castle for something he wouldn't explain.

He made sure the hood covered his face and told Malon to explain that he was a mercenary meant to protect the cart from thieves (which he almost was).

The cart pulled into the square slowly. Almost instantly, a moderately-sized crowd flocked around the wagon.

A girl in leather clothing with short pink hair walked up to the wagon and greeted Malon.

"Oh hi Lenna. What'll it be today?"

"The usual. 60 rupees, right?" she asked in a rather gentle voice.

"Yeah."

Lenna handed the money over and took four bottles of milk and handed two to an older girl with purple hair and with a hairband made of cloth.

They continued serving the crowd until a familiar and unpleasant voice met their ears.

"Hello Malon."

Malon groaned and mouthed a word Link didn't catch to him.

"What do you want?" she asked, annoyed. Link peeked over a crate.

The boy from earlier stood there, a leer on his face. He didn't seem to notice Link, who was sitting behind a crate.

"I want you. Care for a stroll in our gardens?" he asked.

"No. And before you ask me on another date, no to that also."

The boy wouldn't stop grinning like a self-satisfied cat at her.

"Aww, come on babe. You know you want me."

"Fenwick, go away or I'll set our mercenary on you. I hear you had an unpleasant encounter with him last week."

Link stood and waved cheerfully at Fenwick, who blanched and fell into the mud.

"Where're the bodyguards, ehh? Did I kill them? Maybe now you can hire better ones."

Fenwick couldn't get words out, but then he managed to get one loud "YOU!" out.

Link smiled under the cloak.

"Me."

"YOU HIRED HIM!" he thundered at Malon.

"Sure did." said Malon, grinning very cheerfully.

Fenwick gave a last scathing look at Link, then left.

Malon wiped her brow.

"I thought he'd never leave."

"Who was he?" Link asked.

"Just another frustrated stalker. Only, unlike some more well-behaved boys, he won't take no for an answer. And I think that, since he's rich, he's spoiled. He's had everything: the best food, the best house, but he hasn't been able to get his 'best girl.'"

"You."

"Me. When Harbor Town was first built was when I was allowed to venture on the cart to sell on my own. At that point, he had lived in Castle Town, in the more upscale part of town, and he never wanted to venture out into the 'peasants territory.' When his family had a house built in Harbor Town, we sold milk right by it and he saw me. Then he simply HAD to have me. He came down and flirted with me for about an hour while I was doing my job. He even brought his bodyguards. He probably figured he could intimidate me into accepting his asking me out. Well, he thought wrong. Not only did I decline, but I think I embarassed him a little, since I was the first person to deny him anything, and in front of everyone. And he didn't know what to do. He still doesn't."

"Sounds like he needs a little lesson in manners." said Link.

"I think you gave him one a week ago."

"Nah. I barely hit him. All I did to him was elbow him to the gut and punch him in the face. It isn't like I haven't dealt with that before, so he's just a huge whiny baby."

Malon laughed.

"True." she said.

They continued selling the milk until much later that day when Fenwick returned.

And he had brought friends.

"That's him." he said, pointing at Link.

The men were in greater numbers, at five, but they still looked as pathetic as before.

Two of them advanced at Malon.

Link stepped in front of her and barred the way.

"Wrong move, pal." said one man, who was strongly built, but looked rather dim.

Link scoffed.

"You really think you can take me on after I decimated your friends a week ago, and without a scratch?"

"Shuddap!"

He threw a punch at the side of Link's face. Rather than dodge, Link punched him in the Adam's Apple, crushing his windpipe.

The man groaned and fell over, missing the punch completely. He would be out for weeks while his windpipe healed.

The other man advancing at Malon pulled out a metal pipe as the other three converged on them.

They all had an assortment of weapons to use on him, but Link had seen them all. Metal pipe equaled an axe he had dealt with against Iron Knuckles. Brass Knuckles, well, he had dealt with the guy last week. A knife? He had to be joking. And a wooden club. What low-budget guards Fenwick had.

The one with knuckles punched at him at the same time as the one with the pipe tried to bash his face. At least they worked in teams.

He caught the pipe on his leather gauntlet and kicked the man in his kneecaps, shattering them. Then he took the pipe from the man and hit the fists of the man who was trying to punch him with knuckles with it. Not only did he destroy his fingers, he also dented the metal to where it would be near impossible to get off of his hands.

The other two advanced.

Link caught the man with the knife's hand and turned it to where he buried the dagger into the club. Now weaponless, the man was hardly a problem. Link seized the club's end and when it came down, he twisted it behind the man's back. The man was forced to let go. He spun it around and hit him on top of the head just enough to daze him, then he tripped the man with no weapon, as he was trying to lunge and punch him.

The two were in the mud, groaning. Link looked at the club, then pulled the dagger out and tossed them both to the ground.

Then he knelt next to the two men.

"Next time, try not to use such obvious tactics."

Then he turned to Fenwick.

"Next time, try obeying the lady's wish and leave her alone. Then you may actually have healthy guards."

Fenwick gave him a very furious glare.

Link turned around.

"LINK!"

Link didn't have enough time to turn around before he felt a sharp pain in his left side. Link knew it was the knife. It didn't hit anywhere vital, so he yanked it out and slashed across the holder's arm. It was the guard who had used the pipe. The man's wrist was cut, but it was far from life-threatening.

The man gasped and doubled over.

Link kicked him to the face hard, breaking his cheekbone.

Link was quite simply amazed at his resilience. Not every man could get up after having his kneecaps shattered.

The five guards retreated as Fenwick gave one last scowl and followed.

Malon came over looking frantic.

"Are you okay!"

Link smiled.

"It'd take a lot more than that to hurt me."

Link pulled a bottle of red potion from inside his cloak, uncorked it, and drank the sweet liquid. He felt the pain in his side vanish as the cut healed.

Then he sighed in relief.

Malon looked at the clock inside a building.

"It's getting late. We'll close up later. I think you need to head on back and tell Father everything that happened. There are guards in the area, so I shouldn't have to worry about Fenwick anymore."

Link nodded and walked toward the ranch.

* * *

**Much as he may seem the villain, Fenwick is not the central villain to the story. We'll meet him later, though I have mentioned him in Chapter 1. R&R**


	4. A Stern Talking To

**Now we find out just how far Fenwick was willing to go.**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Stern Talking-To

Upon arrival at the ranch, Link proceeded directly to his bed in the barn, removed his black cloak, and went to Talon's house.

He had just finished putting the cart away when Link entered.

"Talon?"

"Oh. Hello Link. Anything to report?"

"Well, yeah, there is something."

He suddenly became alert.

"What is it? Has something happened to Malon? Is he alright? Blast it, Link, tell me if she's alright!"

"She's fine. However, Fenwick paid a visit to the stall."

"Such a well-mannered boy isn't he? I can't wait till Malon's older."

That line brought Link's train of thought to a halt.

"Why?"

Talon laughed heartily.

"Because then she'll be old enough to marry! She'll have herself a fine husband, she will."

"Well, I don't think he's well-mannered. He tried to hurt me and I think he may have tried to abduct Malon."

"Wha-! What's this rubbish?"

Link briefly explained the encounter, leaving out the detail that he was the man in the black cloak, but that he had intervened at least on one man. Then the black-cloaked stranger had done the rest.

"Mmh. Can anyone else confirm this?"

"Malon can."

"Anyone aside from her?"

"Sure. There were plenty of people in the market who saw."

"Such as who?"

Link's agitation flared.

"I don't know anyone's name anymore."

Talon sighed.

"Link, listen. I know you and her are close, but she's betrothed."

The last word took a second to register.

"B- be- BETROTHED!"

"Aye. A rich merchant came to me some weeks ago and offered me 2,000 rupees in exchange for her to marry his son."

Link felt the world crash all around him.

"Who is it?" he asked blankly, though he had a nagging suspicion who.

"Fenwick."

Link silently cursed Minerva, a foreign goddess of love and marriage, for this turn of events.

"Listen, I know that you care about her, but listen. Fenwick is a good boy. He'll become a man in a few short weeks, but I don't plan on giving him Malon's hand until she's 18."

The conversation lasted a few more minutes until just before Malon came home.

As they passed in the dining room, with Talon watching him closely, they waved, but Link, faster than even a Sheikah, stuck a small note into Malon's hand that was hardly noticeable, and gave her a look that said "Don't read it here."

That night, as he lay awake in his bed, the door opened and Malon came in.

"What's this about?" she asked, curiously.

Link let out a heavy sigh and sat up.

"You. I came back to the ranch immediately and talked with your father about what happened. He is thoroughly convinced that Fenwick is the epitome of goodness."

"Well, I'm not surprised. He is to most of the public, particularly those whom he's trying to impress."

"That's not where I'm going with this."

He wondered where to start for a few moments.

"Would you like me to break it to you gently or bluntly?"

"Break what to me? Just say it."

"Fine. You're betrothed."

She looked at him blankly.

"Are you joking? I'm not betrothed. No one's ever asked me out on a date in the last few years, except for Fenwick."

"No, I'm not joking. I wish I was. You are engaged to be married on your 18th birthday."

She stared at him for several moments, unable to speak.

"Who- who is it?"

Link cursed quietly, then simply stated "Fenwick."

Malon's look of confusion suddenly turned to one of anger.

"How could he?" she mumbled.

Then her anger flared.

"How could he do this to me! HOW COULD HE!"

She seemed about to scream, but Link shushed her and held her as she cried into his shoulder.

He felt a small amount of satisfaction at the thought of holding her.

"It's okay." he said gently.

"Okay! How is being married to that ass okay!"

"How old are you now?"

"I just turned sixteen, why?"

Link smiled ruefully.

"Then we have two years to find a way out of this mess."

"What if we don't?" she asked.

"Then we escape. I know of some really good places to stay away from Hyrule at."

Her look of pure desolation had suddenly lit up with hope.

"Where?"

"That I cannot tell. Trust me, if the time comes, we'll be safe there."

* * *

**R&R**


	5. An Idea

**They have started to plan how to get out of their predicament.**

* * *

Chapter 5: An Idea

Over the next few weeks, Link and Malon grew ever closer on the ranch. Both were assigned jobs near each other, and when they didn't see each other that day, Malon would visit Link that night and they'd talk.

Months passed, but they seemed no closer to finding a solution to the problem. Malon soon came up with one, however, and wanted to share it with Link.

One night, they had finished their chores around the house. The next day was market day, and they were set to go to Harbor Town. They had only been selling there twice in the last few months, partly due to Talon wanting to keep Link away from Fenwick.

However, they had to sell there sometime.

Link had been lying awake as usual, waiting for Malon.

She came in and they talked for a while, then got on the subject of what they were doing in town the next day.

"I think I'll wear the cloak again. I know he'd be scared silly if he saw me again. Not to mention I-"

"Link, I think I may have an idea on how to cancel the engagement."

That stopped Link in his tracks.

"How?"

"By having you go to speak with Zelda. She listens to you. She'd put an end to this."

Link looked down.

"I can't."

Malon was taken aback.

"Why not?"

"I'll tell you later, but I can't show my face to the Royal Family. It's not that I'm a traitor to Hyrule or anything, so don't worry about that."

"Well, how will we end this?"

"I think that Fenwick is starting to get desperate. Remember last time we were in Harbor Town and he saw me? He wouldn't come near us. I think he may do something drastic to force my hand and get me arrested. The guards seem wary of me, and Fenwick's dad does have a close personal friendship with Captain Hewley. He could convince the guards there to tail me and, if anything happens to Fenwick, arrest me. That would also trigger him to take you to Zelda to force you to-"

He cut off as his face lit up with excitement.

"I've got it!"

"What?" she asked, alert yet excited.

"We'll have to force him to take you to see Zelda! Since you're sixteen, by Hylian law, though you are betrothed, you are still an independent citizen. By going to see Zelda, you'll be subject to up to ten questions to determine the status of your relationship. All you have to do is answer them in your favor and against Fenwick's and she'll terminate the engagement. But the only problem is your father. If he shows up and claims that you're engaged, then she'll keep it intact whether you like it or not, as you are still a minor in his care."

She was excited. It might work.

"So, how will we stop him?"

"Easy. I'll give Fenwick something to send the guards after me for, then I'll incapacitate them, but I'll not tell Talon what's going on. You'll be free to extricate yourself from this engagement!"

Malon broke into a wide smile.

Then she hugged him fiercely.

"Thank-you so much Link!"

Link smiled.

"No problem." he said.

"When would we do this? It'd have to be after Dad's done selling-"

"Talon's going to be selling in Kakariko Town. Ingo's taking Castle Town tomorrow."

She grinned widely and left for bed, ready for tomorrow morning. Her look of pure desolation had suddenly lit up with hope.

"Where?"

"That I cannot tell. Trust me, if the time comes, we'll be safe there."

* * *

**R&R**


	6. A Flaw In The Plan

**Of course, plans never go perfectly.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Flaw in the Plan

That morning, they left for the town.

When Lon-Lon ranch wad a silhouette on the horizon, Link donned the cloak.

As they neared the town, they felt an exhilaration that is usually felt before an important event happens.

They entered town and sold as usual.

After a few hours, they were wondering where Fenwick was.

"Where could he be?" asked Malon.

"I suspect he's scared of me. I'll probably just decimate his guards again."

"True."

They continued selling even more. When it was nearly noon, the crux of their plan appeared.

"Well well well. If it isn't my flower." came the haughty voice of Fenwick.

Malon turned to face him.

"Why are you here?" she asked in annoyance.

"Because, I've found a way to force you to be mine." he said in a low voice.

Then he raised it.

"HELP! GUARDS!"

Link immediately jumped up in time to see seven Hylian soldiers run at him.

He smiled and pulled out a hookshot.

The guards faltered at seeing him pull it out, but then he aimed up on one of the walls and shot himself up it and began fleeing toward a hidden alcove of the harbor where black marketers dealt.

It would be the perfect place to hide their unconscious bodies.

He got there quickly and found his friend that could help him.

"Hey Rinzler!" he called.

Rinzler was a figure entirely cloaked like him.

"Yeah?"

"A few guards are coming. They're after me. I need you to rat me out."

Rinzler looked confused under his hood.

"What?"

"I'm going to knock these guards unconscious and I need them to enter the Dark Room."

Rinzler nodded.

"Then can you stash them?"

"Sure thing."

Meanwhile, Malon was taken by two of those seven guards to a carriage, which took her directly to Hyrule Castle.

The ride lasted for a long time, because on the way to Harbor Town, Link had dug ruts in the ground that were uneven. And what was worse was that it had rained the day before. This slowed the carriage to a rate where Link could catch up and accomplish his ends.

When they made it to the castle, Malon was taken to the basement, where Impa stood.

"What's going on?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Lady, the boy's father requested a relationship affirmation." said a guard.

"Very well. I will call the Princess."

When Zelda came, they were led to an interrogation room. Fenwick's father stood in a corner. He looked almost exactly the same as Fenwick. He looked pleasant, if it weren't for the haughty expression on his face.

"Where is Talon? He should be present."

"Talon wasn't available. It is on Malon to answer these questions." said Zelda.

Malon felt a thrill in her stomach. Their plan was working.

Zelda sighed and procured a stack of papers, which she wrote on for a few seconds.

"Very well. If Malon must answer for herself, then so must Fenwick. I'm sorry Jura, but you'll have to exit the room."

Jura nodded curtly and left.

"First question. How long have you two known each other?" she asked.

"Four years." said Fenwick immediately.

"Two years." said Malon.

Zelda raised an eyebrow at Fenwick.

"Your times are different. Why?"

Fenwick grimaced.

"I used to watch her and her father when the sold in Castle Town."

Malon felt disgust well up inside her.

"Fine. Next question. Malon, what are your feelings toward Fenwick?"

Malon answered immediately.

"He's annoying, he stalks me, he tried to abduct me a few months ago, and he attacked my coworker."

"HE attacked your friend?"

"Well, no, but he set his thugs on him."

Zelda wrote on the paper for a few seconds.

"Now then, I will ask you two more questions. These are individual, and I will detect if you are speaking the truth. First, Fenwick, are you or are you not willingly betrothed to Malon?"

"Yes I am."

Zelda nodded and scribbled some more.

"Finally, Malon, same question."

"No. I am not."

Fenwick looked stunned.

"Liar! You're betrothed to me!"

Zelda looked to Malon.

"Is this true?"

"The word in the question was willingly. I had no say in the matter, and I loathe this fool." she said with a sort of finality.

Zelda considered the matted, then scribbled more and finally sighed.

"You are free to go. The engagement is terminated, unless I can receive verification from both fathers that it is as it should be."

Malon felt happiness and thrill well up inside her and left the building happily.

But as she entered Castle Town, she saw something that made her heart stop.

Talon was riding toward the castle at a furious rate.

Malon ducked behind a building to avoid him, then sprinted toward the ranch.

When she got there, Link was saddling Epona with a double saddle.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"No time! Get on now!"

He extended a hand and she took it, confused though he was, climbing on.

Link immediately spurred Epona and she shot off.

"Link, what happened?"

"I'll explain later. We have to get out of here. We're heading for Fondor."

"What!"

"Just trust me. The plan almost worked, but we have to get out before anything else. I've got soldiers after me, courtesy of Jura."

Malon clung to him as Link shot toward the Fondoran border. Fondor and Hyrule were on rough terms and it was the perfect place to flee to.

They got to the border quickly to see a line of guards waiting for them.

"Link!" screamed Malon, but Link held up a hand.

"Skölir!"

An aura of green magic surrounded Link, Malon, and Epona and he continued forward. The pikemen tried to stab at Epona to stop them, but the shield spell worked. Soon, the air became hot and sand covered the landscape that wasn't a road.

Link didn't slow Epona until they were near al-Alema, the Fondoran sea port. It was a few hours walk from Hyrule.

When Link got to town, he purchased a room at the inn for the night.

He led Epona to a stable and made sure she was taken care of, then went to the room.

"Link, what is going on?"

"Ingo saw you in the carriage."

"What?"

"Ingo saw you in the carriage and ran to tell Talon, who was done early today. He rushed off to make sure your engagement stayed intact. However, I saddled Epona and got ready to leave. The plan failed, and as a result, I had to flee. Fenwick wouldn't let me get away with this, nor you. So I did the only thing I could."

"So where are you taking me?"

"First, what do you know about Cryonia?"

"The island from our fairy tales? You're kidding."

"No. It's real. I found it while I was searching for Navi. I'm getting a ship to Dukomlet from here. From there, I'm going to travel north from Verdunn to Dukomletia. From there, I can head north to Cryonia."

"Umm, Link? What about me?"

"That depends. Do you want to come with me?"

"Well, yeah, but what if I didn't?"

"Then you'd've been captured by a couple of Hylians who'll sneak in here tonight and be dragged back to Hyrule, back to Fenwick."

She nodded.

"I'm quite surprised, to be honest. I figured you'd object to all this." he said.

"Well, I trust you know what you're doing." she said with a small smile.

"And I do. Tonight will be the most dangerous. We'll have to stay up to make sure that no Hylians come in to abduct you."

"Then we'll sleep on the boat?"

"Yeah. Thanks to modern refined magic, the boat will take only three days to reach the other end of the Aldean Sea. We'll be due for another day of travel to Dukomletia, then a week by boat to Cryonia."

* * *

**Link saving the guards will come into major play wayyyyy later. Now time for a semi-funny story. _Tron Legacy_ features a character named Rinzler. I had the name in mind before a movie came out.**

**R&R**


	7. Island of Fantasy

**Now we actually get to see Cryonia for the first time (unless you've read End of the World, but that was a heavily distorted version)**

* * *

Chapter 7: Island of Fantasy

The next week and a half was long. The constant travel was taxing in the extreme, but they didn't complain.

On the night before they arrived in Verdunn, Link pulled Malon aside to tell her about Cryonia.

"Do you know why it's called the Island of Fantasy?"

"No." she said.

"It's because the landscape looks so beautiful, it almost looks as if it has been taken from a dream. On top of that, our culture tells fairy tales about it."

He pulled out a map of the large island.

"When I was searching for Navi, I went to Cryonia and befriended a man my age from Pravoka. Pravoka is a harbor town on the opposite side of Cryonia from where we'll land. We'll land here, in Cornelia. We'll stay a night there. From there, we'll make our way south, then east, through Narsche and the Thamasa Basin, then stay at a town called Crescent Lake. From there, we'll travel north to Pravoka. Pravoka is a town that was recently constructed, with help from me. I know most of the villagers there, so we'll be safe. Fenwick will have a hard time reaching you there."

Malon was happy once again, but she was surprised by the turn of events. Not four days ago, they were hatching what they thought would be a nearly-foolproof plan.

"How secure is Pravoka, exactly?"

"Very. On the east is the ocean, to the south is a forest leading to Crescent Lake, and it's inhabited by strong monsters. To the north and west is a range of mountains. The largest is on the west. It's called Draco Peak because it's inhabited by dragons. They aren't dangerous, in fact, they're quite tame, provided you bring them food. And they often fly and roam around Pravoka freely. They'll help defend it should we be attacked."

Malon hoped he was right.

They traveled across an immense plain when they made it to Dukomlet. So far, they'd had no trouble on the road. But how long would their luck last?

They made it onto the boat to Cryonia safely.

One day went by, then two, then three.

They relaxed more and more each passing day.

Then came the day they landed in Cornelia.

A brilliant castle dominated the city square. The town was thriving on sea trade and other such means of support.

Link took Malon into the castle and into the throne room.

The room was brilliant. And huge. Stained glass windows shone from the top of the room. Tapestries depicting the kingdom's sigil hung behind the throne. An ornate red carpet led to the throne. Three guards stood on either side of it.

A girl Link's age sat on the throne. She had long blonde hair, a white dress, blue eyes, and a golden circlet adorned her brow.

Link seemed taken aback by her there.

"Princess Sara?" he blurted out.

The girl looked at him and her eyes widened. She got up and walked forward toward them.

"Link? Is that you?"

Link nodded and bowed, and motioned for Malon to do the same.

Sara motioned for them to rise and she gave Link a brief hug.

"Gods, it has been a long time. How are you?" she asked.

"I'm good. What happened to King Marinus?"

"He passed away a year ago. However, I took the throne at the peoples' urging. They've thrived ever since. And I suppose it helps, since you defeated Garland."

Link nodded.

"I suppose so."

Sara looked at Malon.

"Who is your friend?" she asked.

"Sara, this is Malon. She is a friend from Hyrule.

"Ah. This is THE Malon? The one you have spoken so much about?"

Malon felt herself blush slightly.

"Yes. This is her." said Link.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Sara asked.

"Well, Malon and I are heading to Pravoka. We have a route planed out, but we need supplies and a place to spend the night. Can you help?"

"But of course! I would love to help you. You may sleep here. As for the supplies, I know the route well, as well as the supplies needed. We'll give you our surplus of the supplies needed, and I'll purchase the extra for you. Rega, Ryet, Sean, and Exsan are returning tomorrow as well."

Link smiled and bowed.

"You're too kind."

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Also, I must speak with you in private. There is a certain... matter... that needs dealing with."

Her left eyebrow arched as she resumed sitting.

"Of course. In the meantime, however, feel free to enjoy the delights of Cornelia. Also, Master Eraqus left instructions for you, should you return to Cornelia. Cyan has them."

Link nodded and turned around.

The two of them followed a servant through a few halls to his and Malon's room. Malon took in the room. There were two monstrous and luxurious beds, two separate washrooms, latrines, and everything. It was, quite simply, the best room she had ever seen.

She doubted even Zelda's room or even all of Hyrule Castle could match the majesty of Cornelia.

She looked out the window and saw a landscape so beautiful, an artist could've painted it on a canvas and she wouldn't have been able to tell the difference.

The town was bustling with activity. On the outskirts of town, farmers tended to crops and cattle. Beyond the farms was a large forest. Beyond that was a mountain range that looked purple, save for the snow-capped peaks. The ocean glinted in the sunlight as ships entered and exited the harbor.

Link saw her and came over.

"Those mountains over there are the border of the Northwest Desert. All rain gets directed toward Cornelia, and as a result, a huge desert sprouted north of the mountains. Also, a swamp formed to the south of Melmond, a town much to the south of the road we'll be following."

"Link, I just decided that, when I get married, this is where my honeymoon will be." she said, grinning roguishly at him.

Link smiled back.

"I suppose I could hook you up with this. It's an excellent place, isn't it?"

"It's amazing." she said in awe of the land.

* * *

**R&R**


	8. Cornelian Waltz

**Now's where Link and Malon start to develop a relationship.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Cornelian Waltz

That night, there was a banquet. Apparently, they had arrived in time to celebrate the Nation of Cryonia's 100th birthday since the unification of the land.

They had a ball in honor of the occasion.

Link had dressed in a fine green tunic, courtesy of Sara. She had also provided Malon with a red dress to wear also.

They were apart for most of the rest of the day, due to Link speaking with Sara on the matter of Fenwick and his influence over Hyrule through Jura. Sara insisted that, if Hyrule should attack Pravoka, they would be beaten back. Only a few miles north was Doma, the Naval staging center of Cryonia, and the Hylian army would have to get past Lufenia, the army's largest base, south of Crescent Lake, another major staging area for the navy.

"What if they did somehow manage to get past?" Link asked.

"I know Rytex. He'd fight them off with the dragons' help. Bahamut does owe him some consideration for making peace between the two of them."

"I do have a question."

"Yes?"

"What of trade with Hyrule? Will you completely stop it to prevent any spies looking for me from getting in?"

Sara thought for a moment.

"No. It would look suspicious if I did. Some traders, like Jura's, are simply too prosperous for both of us for me to do that without national security reasons. And as close of friends as we are, I cannot declare national security as being the protection of you."

Link nodded.

"However, we CAN prevent certain passengers from stepping foot on our land. Like this Fenwick for example."

Link smiled.

"Thank you, Sara."

Sara shook her head, platinum-blonde hair shaking somewhat.

"No thanks are needed. You saved my life from Garland, I suppose it is fair that I return the favor somehow."

They prepared to leave when Sara stopped.

"You know, you two would make a cute couple."

Link had gone such a furious red that it rivaled Malon's hair as he exited.

Now, he found himself wandering the castle as the night drew closer.

By unspoken agreement, he and Malon were going to the banquet together.

Night approached slowly. But then, it came.

A lonely figure crouched in a tree outside Cornelia castle. He had snuck past the guards to get this far. He had also gotten here using a private boat. Nothing would separate her from him. Not even the hero himself would.

He used a spyglass to view into the castle to see Link dancing with her. He was infuriated.

His future wife dancing with that charlatan. He was no hero. Just an attention-seeking liar.

A voice came from a small blue stone he had on a necklace.

"Fenwick, can you see them?"

He held the stone.

"Yeah. They're in Cornelia."

"Cornelia? Cryonia? Why would he go all the way there?"

"To get her away from us. He's deluded her."

"That he has. The King will be wanting news of this. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him that Link's working with them. We need the Hylian Army to attack. Cryonia's rather famous for its navy, so we must steer clear of it. I couldn't make out what he said about where he was going. All I know is that there are at least twenty towns within three days of Cornelia. However, I think he may be heading to Crescent Lake."

"What makes you say that?"

"Dad, it's the navy's staging point. Link would know that and he would hide there."

"Mmh. Good. What will you do for the time being?"

"I'll find a way to get Malon back. I'll separate them, then probably kill Link."

"Good. Make sure you leave no evidence of your involvement in this international affair. You know what could happen to your standing and even Hyrule's should you fail."

"I'm aware of the danger."

"Good."

They sat down, resting after a few minutes of fast dancing with different people in the crowd.

Sara had invited many different guests that Link had known. A few would be journeying with them to Pravoka. Malon knew the tactical significance of it. Safety in numbers.

Link introduced her to Exsan Titan, one of Rytex's friends and a master with a sword, Rega Daen, the town's representative to the South Precinct Parliament, and two of their hired mercenaries that he also knew, Ryet Scandas and Sean Tanium, that guarded Rega.

They would leave somewhat early in the morning, mainly because they knew highwaymen would be out near the road to Melmond and they wanted to avoid them.

Suddenly, the orchestra began a slow number.

Link looked over at Sara who had a slight smirk on her face.

She came over.

"You do realize, Hero, that when you left, I said that you owed me a dance on this night, in return for the lute, right?"

Link nodded and stood up, then the two of them began to dance.

Malon watched the proceedings with some humor, some annoyance, and even some sadness.

Link mouthed "I'll explain later" when he caught her eye.

Her emotions left instantly.

Meanwhile, Link and Sara danced slowly, simply enjoying each other's company.

"I'm somewhat disappointed in myself, you know that?" she muttered.

"Why?"

"I thought I'd enjoy this moment."

"Oh? You aren't enjoying it?"

"I am, but I thought I'd enjoy it more. When you saved me, I had this deep affection for you, and I thought we'd be like this." she said, indicating their position.

"Well, you didn't know how long you'd be at Pravoka. I didn't either."

"That's true. But now, I see you and her. She's got this look in her eyes. You have it too. You've been through a lot and you understand each other much more than I could ever understand you." she said.

"What are you getting at?"

"Link, I know you like her. I see the way you look at her and I see the way she looks at you. You both love each other. It's like you're made for each other."

Link said nothing.

"Thanks for the dance. It was lovely." she said, before kissing him on the cheek and walking away as the orchestra began another song.

Link stood there, in the middle of the crowd, drawing the attention of everyone around him. Then he raised his head high, strode over to Malon, offered a hand, and asked "May I have this dance?"

Malon's eyebrows shot up in a surprised look. She took the hand with a smile and nodded.

They strode out to the dance floor and began to dance slowly.

* * *

**R&R**


	9. To Crescent Lake and Beyond

****

They begin to go toward Crescent Lake, however, they encounter a rather familiar person following them later.

* * *

Chapter 9: To Crescent Lake and Beyond

The dance ended a few hours later. Sara bade them a goodnight and retired to her inner chamber to sleep.

Link and Malon went to their shared room and prepared to sleep.

"So Link, what was that about the dance with Princess Sara?"

Link smiled.

"About three years ago, one of the kingdom's knights, Garland, went rogue and kidnapped Sara. I had just arrived in Cornelia and heard of the reward offered. Any reward was offered to the man who could bring her back. I heard through a gossip that the princess was being held in some ruins north of Cornelia, so I went to them. I defeated Garland and brought her back."

Link yawned a little before continuing.

"I asked for a lute. The lute in question was one that could call anyone if I wanted to see them badly enough. I immediately thought of Navi and played it, but nothing happened. Sara later admitted that the magic of the lute may have died down over the years. I stayed for a long time. We grew close. I began to receive instruction in swordsmanship from Master Eraqus, that elderly man I introduced you to. I trained alongside Cyan Garamonde, the young man who was with him, and we became friendly rivals. Life was perfect here. Soon, when I went to aid a friend of Sara's in Pravoka, who was building the village, I promised her that dance in exchange for keeping the lute. The lute now sits in my house in Pravoka."

"You have a house there?"

"Yeah. I almost sold it, since I don't really need two houses on opposite sides of the world to take care of, but Rytex assured me that he'd keep it clean and ready in case I ever came back. So, I still own it. It only has enough to fit two people comfortably, but there's only one good bed. There used to be two, but it had a run-in with the horror known as Sean's clumsiness. Sean broke the legs of the bed when he tripped on them. The mattress was fine, but the impact from hitting the ground destroyed the other two legs. Then, the mattress' interior fell apart. So, I started working on it, but soon, I decided to leave and return to Hyrule. The rest is history." he said.

They slept long and peacefully. However, Fenwick slept lightly. He wanted to be up in time to follow them. He couldn't get a room in an inn anywhere save for the outside of town because they were full. He was angered by the fact that this was something his money couldn't solve. Or maybe he didn't have very much Gil, which was the Cryonian currency. Either way, if he wanted to keep a low profile, the beggars couldn't be the choosers. But he was no beggar.

At the crack of dawn, the group was off. They all had horses of their own, with Link and Malon on Epona. They followed a road south toward Melmond. Link explained to Malon that Melmond was an old, rundown town that had been affected by Lich, the Fiend of the Earth, one of Four Fiends that tormented the land. He had defeated the Four Fiends during his time in Cryonia. It was one reason why he had decided to settle in Pravoka, a small, quiet town on the east shore of the land. The concept of being hero-worshipped by the land was a very daunting prospect, but then he figured that it was Hyrule on a much larger scale.

The people going with them wore armor of fine make. Ryet was tall, with brown hair and a pleasant bearing. Sean was shorter than him by a little bit, with black hair. Rega was Link's height. He had black hair and green eyes. Exsan had spiky black and silver hair and grey eyes the shade of iron.

Soon, they reached a bend in the road and they could see a few men in the distance heading their way.

"Highwaymen. They rob unfortunate passers-by if they travel in small groups or if they aren't fighting type. We'd best be making ourselves scarce. If they see Malon, it won't matter that we're warriors. And I'd rather we NOT draw attention to ourselves on the road." said Exsan.

They sped up as the men grew closer.

When they were out of sight of the men, a few large mountains came into sight.

"Those are the mountains that form the border of the Thamasa Basin. Narsche is a mining town on that snow-capped one there. We'll be passing through it on our way." said Ryet.

"I got dibs on getting the supplies!" said Exsan.

"No! I'm getting them!" said Sean.

"You're both just going to go sample the beer! We're going to stop there for lunch anyway, so quit your bitching!" said Ryet while Rega laughed.

Link and Malon both chuckled at this.

They continued toward Narsche quickly. An hour later, they began climbing up the mountain that led to the town.

It was a short and easy climb. The town was small and smelled of coal burning. They went to a tavern and sat down as a barmaid came over.

"Your pleasure?" she asked.

Malon noticed she directed a flirty tone toward Link. She frowned as Link gave her a flat stare and asked for their lunches.

They ate quietly.

Soon, a cloaked man entered the building. It was dirty and scratched in several places. His face was hidden, and he sat within view of their table.

Malon felt a sense of foreboding at the sight of him.

Ryet smirked.

"I guess someone had a run-in with the highwaymen."

The barmaid came over to him.

"Your pleasure?"

"Just a light meal, please." he said.

Malon looked right at Link. She recognized that voice.

It was Fenwick. He had followed them.

Link didn't see him, so she elbowed him and indicated Fenwick.

"What about him? He looks beat up."

"Link, that's Fenwick." she whispered.

Link pulled a mirror-smooth shield off his back and pretended to polish it, while looking at the man. The man was watching them. Link's eyes narrowed.

"He's tailing us. It seems he's let Hyrule know about Cryonia. Well, we'll have to finish our lunch and leave quietly without drawing undue attention."

They kept eating for several minutes until they paid their bill.

Link walked over to Ryet and whispered in his ear.

"Don't look where I say. There is a man dressed in a black cloak. He's following us. His name is Fenwick. He is trying to let his father, a wealthy tradesman, know where I am. We have to leave quickly and quietly."

Ryet considered the matter.

"No we don't. Just watch."

Ryet consumed a few draughts of beer, then tottered over to a man at the bar.

"'Ey! 'Ey you there! Yeah, I see you... Don't pretend like you don't..."

"What's he doing?" asked Malon.

Link frowned, then smiled.

"Creating a diversion."

Ryet punched the man. The man gasped and fell, causing the crowd to burst into laughter. Then, Ryet punched another man. A bar fight erupted.

In the ensuing chaos, Link and the group tried to make their way out quickly.

"Hang on. I'll be there in a moment." said Link.

He went back into the fray and found Fenwick, quickly trying to get out of the fight.

He walked right up, punched him in the face, and then threw back his hood.

Fenwick stared up at him, hate inscribed everywhere.

Link smirked as he saw what Fenwick was using to keep in contact with Hyrule: a gossip stone.

Link yanked it off Fenwick's neck, then choked Fenwick into unconsciousness. Then he tied him to the rafters under the guise of the fight.

He made his way to a quiet place with a hammer at the ready and grabbed the blue rock tied between leather straps.

Immediately, he heard Jura say "Have they reached Crescent Lake? Are they staying there?"

Line smirked.

"Nice try Jura, but Fenwick has been incapacitated. Enjoy the rest of your fruitless search."

"Who is this!" Jura thundered.

"Who do you think?" Link mocked before smashing the gossip stone.

The stone's shards flew in all directions.

Link smiled, satisfied, and returned to the group.

"What'd you do?" asked Exsan and Malon together.

"Remember what happened to Ryet last time we got in a bar fight?" Link asked.

Ryet went stone white.

"You didn't." he said.

"I did. It turns out he had a gossip stone. When we get to Crescent Lake, we have to erase our tracks. He's expecting us to stop at Crescent Lake. We have to go straight to Pravoka."

"Why?" asked Ryet.

"If we stay in Crescent Lake, he's sure to find us." said Sean.

"If we pass the town, no one there will testify to our presence, never having seen us, save for the watchmen, but they'll never testify. They recognize me and they know that I have many enemies that follow me." said Rega.

"Good. How much longer will the trip be if we pass Crescent Lake?" asked Link.

"Only about twenty more miles. So, about four more hours. We'll have to move quickly if we want to get to Pravoka by the second watch." said Sean.

"What's the second watch?" asked Malon to Link.

"During the night, pirates and bandits like to enter towns. During the first watch of the night, from sundown for about three hours, people are still allowed into the town. Once the watch changes, no one is allowed in, but people are allowed out." he answered.

They spurred their horses to go faster.

Near sunset, they saw Crescent Lake. It was a walled town situated on a lake, with many ships on the water. A short but wide river connected the lake to the ocean. They circled away from the town and followed a dirt path instead of a stone path, like they had been.

They spurred even faster.

"Damn. We're behind." said Sean.

They sprinted from there on out. The horses grew exhausted after about the first five miles, so they slowed them.

They traveled wordlessly; they were only focused in reaching Pravoka by the changing of the watch.

Soon, they caught sight of the town. It was a collection of wooden houses and buildings surrounded by a stone wall built on the slope of a mountain.

As they neared the town, they saw the guards exchanging lanterns.

"HEY!"

The guards stopped.

"We got latecomers!" shouted a guard to within the town.

They halted the descending gate.

Link breathed a sigh of relief and they continued into the town.

"Where's Rytex?" asked Rega.

"He's in the mountain, speaking with Bahamut. Princess Sara sent advance notice of Link's predicament. He is letting Bahamut know the circumstances." said the watchman.

Link waved at the others, then led Epona through the town to a larger house built of stone and let her into a stable.

Then he produced a small key.

"After trekking through fourteen dungeons, I finally figured out how to open a locked door without breaking the key used to open it." he said as he unlocked the door.

Malon went inside.

The room she entered was large, but homely. There was a table carved from oak, with oak chairs around it. She saw two bedrooms, one with a broken bed, and one with a large bed for two people. A large cushioned couch was in the first room. There were many pictures of various people around the room.

Some depicted Link with Princess Zelda, and some with Sara. Some showed Link with a tall man his age with blood red hair and maroon eyes. Some showed Link with Cyan Garamonde, his rival from the night before, and Master Eraqus, his sword-master.

And some showed him with a girl who looked exactly like her.

"Link, who's this?" she asked, indicating one such picture.

Link didn't even look.

"That's Romani. Everyone in Termina is a double of someone in Hyrule. Romani is yours." he said.

She continued looking around. An old guitar-like instrument hung from the wall, which she guessed was his lute. A powder-blue ocarina sat on a shelf with many books next to a few of the pictures.

She yawned as fatigue overtook her.

She went to the room with the destroyed bed and set her stuff down.

Immediately, Link came in.

"If you think I'm letting you sleep on my crappy bed, then you can think twice. Pick up your stuff and put it in the room with the good bed."

She looked curiously at him.

"But, isn't that your bed?"

Link grinned rather roguishly.

"I don't mind sharing. If you do, then I can take the floor." he said.

She smiled.

"How thoughtful." she said, giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

Link smiled and touched the place on his cheek as Malon retired.

There came a knock.

Link answered it. The man with blood red hair and maroon eyes stood in front of him with a small frown on his face.

Link smiled.

"Hey Rytex. Been a while, huh?"

Rytex nodded curtly.

"Follow me." he said.

Link was slightly confused, but followed.

* * *

**R&R**


	10. Bahamut

**I decided to include most of my OCs just because I include them in Pravoka in many of my other stories.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Bahamut

Rytex led him up the mountain out of the city and up a path.

"Won't we be locked out?"

"No. As I am the head of the village, I have privileges I can use." Rytex answered.

They continued up until they reached an entrance to the interior of the mountain.

Rytex led him into the cavern. They walked wordlessly for another hundred yards before the pitch-black began to light up.

Link stopped and gasped when they reached the end of the path. A large blue dragon stood in front of them. Its teeth were razor sharp and its scales were like sapphires. Its claws looked deadly and powerful. It was a magnificent beast.

"Lord Bahamut, this is Link, the Hero of Time of the Hylians and the Terminians."

Bahamut opened an eye. It was white with a vertical pupil centered in a blue iris.

It opened its mouth and roared. Link heard the dragon speak in his mind. The voice contained ages of experience and wisdom, but still had a measure of power.

"You are the Hylians' hero? We are well met. I am Bahamut, Lord of the Dragons. Rytex has told me what he could of your predicament. Can you elaborate further?"

Link nodded and launched into an explanation of what had transpired within the months since he had left Pravoka. The events were easy to describe. Finally, he relayed the day's events, including the discovery of Fenwick.

Bahamut stood still.

"So you are telling me that you ran here, merely to avoid seeing your friend be married to an unpleasant stranger? And you are risking our lives to protect her?"

Link bristled at that comment. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"I- I didn't think very well. We tried many times to solve the problem, but we never actually put a plan to use. Finally, we got a plan carried out, but her father nearly ruined it. Also, the King of Hyrule, Rolynd, discovered that I had come from Cryonia, and do you know how desperate the Hylians are for information on Cryonia?"

"Yes."

"Then you understand why I fled?"

"Any why did you bring the girl?"

"Because I was fleeing and I didn't want to flee alone, but also because our plan there had failed and she wanted to come."

Bahamut considered the matter.

"Did you think you could make life better simply by running away from your problem?"

"I beg your pardon?"

Bahamut let out a small sniff.

"Too many times over the course of history, the races of Humans and Hylians proved their similarities. Both follow human nature. But there is one problem. Many are scared of their problems. They often run away from them. You are the wielder of the Triforce of Courage, are you not?"

"I am."

"Then why did you run from your problem?"

"It's not that simple. I could trust Princess Zelda. She and I are childhood friends. I can't trust King Rolynd. I have met with him on two occasions: once, when we convinced him that Ganondorf was evil and was after the Triforce, and the other when I left to search for Navi. Both times, he presented himself to me as a man who would give anything for secrets about his enemies."

"So we are his enemies?"

"Hyrule has existed as a dominant world power since we were fully united. Cryonia, a hundred years ago, united also, and became just as dominant and powerful a world power as Hyrule. We feel threatened by it, or at least, some of us do. We even tried to explain your land as a land of fairy tales to keep put children from knowing that there was a land possibly more powerful than us when they were older."

Rytex nodded.

"In this, I can back Link. Do you remember when Cryonia was but a barbarous island full of warring tribes? And do you remember how powerful the land of Hyrule seemed? Now imagine that WE are the dominant power and another land is rising meteorically to the level of power we are at. Can you imagine how fearful we would be that they would attack us?"

Bahamut simply huffed.

"That is not the main issue. If Link had fled, yet left this girl, Malon, in Hyrule, we would not be in this predicament."

"Yes, we would." said Link.

"How, pray tell?"

"Either way, I would've fled that day. If I had left Malon alone, the king would have used Jura, who is one of the wealthiest merchants to trade with Hyrule and Cryonia, to spy on you. Now this way, we are more prepared. Jura's son, Fenwick, decided to tail us. He used a gossip stone, but he was found out. I incapacitated him and destroyed the stone. He won't find us. He thought we were going to Crescent Lake, so he will more than likely not find us in Pravoka. The trail completely disappears when you near the forest. You have to just keep going straight."

"And Fenwick wouldn't know this? Can you be sure?"

"No one in Crescent Lake knows our location on their own. They have to be led to the village. Everyone except-"

"Dalen." said Link, grounding his teeth.

"And Dalen hates us." said Rytex.

"Then your plan has a flaw." said Bahamut.

"There's no guarantee that Fenwick will find Dalen. Dalen is kept in prison at Crescent Lake." said Rytex.

"He'll try everyone. He is desperate for Malon." said Link.

"Enough. I am weary of the day. We shall speak of this later. For now, I retire. I will send Thorn with a response, Rytex." said Bahamut before closing his eyes.

"Very well." said Rytex as he and Link bowed and left for the village.

* * *

**R&R**


	11. Pravoka

**Now we find out what most people do for a daily life.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Pravoka

Link and Malon both woke after a long and restful sleep, totally rejuvenated after the desperate flight they had gone through the day before.

Link explained that he worked with mining crews in the mountains to make a living, selling whatever precious metals or stones he could find. And he was an expert at finding those. Today was no exception.

Link went into a mountain next to Draco Peak to mine in a shaft they had already explored. There was often much diamond and such that could be found there. Especially at lower levels.

He had been expanding a tunnel into the ground that led to lower levels of the mountain. Exsan was a metal expert, and Rytex could tell what precious stones were what, as he was a gem expert.

They worked as a group.

They explored the depths of the mountain, looking for veins to mine out of.

"Found one." said Link as he held his torch up to the rock wall.

"What is it?" asked Exsan.

"Metal."

Exsan walked up and examined it.

"Copper. Gold can also be found in copper veins. We'd best blow it and back away. Link?"

Link was already on it. He pulled out a bomb and lit the fuse.

They backed away around a corner as the explosion reached their ears.

They returned and began to sift through the rubble. They mostly found copper, but soon...

"Gold!" said Exsan.

"Where?"

"In the walls. The copper surrounded it. Time to mine."

They pulled collapsible pickaxes out of their backpacks, set them up, and began to mine the gold out.

After a few hours of work, they had excavated a relatively large amount of the precious metal.

"How much more do you think there is?" asked Link.

"Loads more. Based on this amount, we've probably only scratched the surface. But we may run into more copper veins. Either way, not bad at all for a first half of work. Let's get lunch, shall we?"

They returned to the surface, carrying their sacks of gold ore.

"Where's the nearest smelting plant? Did you guys manage to build one while I was gone?"

"Sure did. Took a while, but we soon got it built, and we even bought a good furnace. The mines in Narsche supply Crescent Lake with the coal needed to run the furnace, so we're kept in good supply." said Rytex as he indicated a building in town Link hadn't seen before.

It was then that Link saw something on his finger. Something Rytex never had before.

"Rytex, what is that?" he said, indicating the object.

"This?" said Rytex, holding up his hand. It was a ring, with an onyx stone set in the center, with runes around it.

"Don't tell me. You and Xemyli?" he asked.

Rytex broke into a grin.

"Yeah. We got married a few weeks after you left." he said.

"And I was the best man." said Exsan.

Link couldn't stop grinning.

"Any little ones on the way?"

Rytex shook his head.

"No, not yet."

They returned to the village. Link went to a tavern and purchased a lunch meal while Exsan and Rytex went to the foundry.

They initiated the process of the smelting and began to process the ore.

A few minutes later, it had all been melted down into gold bars.

"So, since you're the smith, what should I do with the metal?"

"Sell it to the jewelers in Crescent Lake. I don't need gold. I need steel and iron for my trade."

"Who should we send? It has to be someone trustworthy, and someone who Fenwick hasn't seen with Link, else he'll be followed back here."

"I think we should try Axel."

"Good thinking. Does he know where Vasu Jewelers is?"

"Yeah. I've taken him there before."

"Good."

They rejoined Link at the Ten Pirates Tavern for their lunch, a roast pig.

Malon had been exploring for most of the day and went with a woman her age she had met to the tavern for lunch, where she found herself eating with Link, Exsan, and the same man from the pictures she had seen the day before.

The girl had brown hair, brown eyes, and a cute face. She introduced herself as Xemyli, Rytex's wife.

Link, upon seeing her, jumped up and they embraced.

"Xemyli, this is Malon." he said when Xemyli indicated her.

"So this is Link's girlfriend?" she asked.

They both went red.

Xemyli laughed.

"I'm kidding. But from the way he described you and the way he looks at you, he likes you."

Link covered his face with his hands as he went even redder.

They enjoyed talking with each other for a long time, but soon Link and the others had to do their work.

Rytex called Axel, another friend, with spiky red hair, green eyes, strange diamond markings under his eyes, and a voice that sounded much like a drawl, but a pleasant one.

"Listen, you are to take these to Vasu. Only Vasu. And make sure no one follows you out of town. There should be a boy there, around Link's age. He'll be asking where we went. Do not tell him. If he starts following you, head to Narsche until he returns to Crescent Lake. Then follow the circumvention. He cannot find his way to Pravoka."

"Got it."

"Good. We can't afford to have you fail in this."

Axel shouldered the bag of gold bars, then slung it on a horse and took off with both.

Rytex returned with Link and Exsan to the mountain.

And they continued to mine.

* * *

**R&R**


	12. Trapped

**The cave-in serves to develop Link and Malon a little more.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Trapped

Days later, they mined again, continuing to excavate the gold pocket they had discovered. They soon had workers going in and out to assist.

Axel had returned two days later, saying that a boy matching Link's description of Fenwick had tailed him to Narsche, and he was forced to spend the night. Then he cut through the mines into the actual Thamasa Basin. Instead of going back, he went across the basin to Thamasa and spent another night. Then he used a different path to go around Draco Peak to get to Pravoka.

Axel had also carried a message to the governor of Crescent Lake. The message said to move Dalen to Karnak in the North Precinct of Cryonia. No sooner had the message been delivered than it was carried out.  
Dalen had been moved away, under the guise of another trial, to take place at the capital of Cryonia, Tycoon Castle.

Axel, an explosives expert, accompanied them to work a day later. They had hit more rock and were needing to blow a passage out.

Axel had brought a remote bomb he had created.

"It works through magic. You have to prime the fuse, then get to safe shelter. Once you're safe, you use a special magic to light the fuse. And BOOM! You have a passage."

They agreed that it was a good idea, so they went to the area they had mined out.

"Alright, stand back." said Axel as he primed the fuse.

"I'll go find cover." said Rytex.

"No. I'll do it. The blast radius is huge. You won't know where to go."

He led them a ways back, further and further, until they were near the edge of the mountain.

"Why are we this far out?"

"I told you. The radius is huge. We won't be able to get out if we stayed that far in. Also, the blast of the explosion would be wide enough to engulf us. The safest point is a hundred yards further in, but we need to avoid being trapped inside the mountain."

Then Axel snapped his fingers.

After a second of delay, there was a loud boom, though because of the distance, it was muffled.

However, the mountain shook violently and the rocks began to fall, which they dodged.

But a large amount of rocks caved in over the exit they were near before they could get there.

They were trapped in the mountain.

"Crap! Crap crap crap!" said Axel, banging his head every time.

"Hey. Don't worry about it. We'll get out. We have to find the main entrance to the mine. Then we may be able to blow our way out. First, we need to drill a large enough hole for an air supply." said Exsan.  
"Can't we drill our way out then?" asked Link.

"No. I made the drilling equipment. The bit will be worn down to the point where it can't function properly and instead of making a clean hole, we could possibly cause another, less severe cave-in, only, with us underneath."

"Good point." said Axel.

Exsan removed a large metal rod from his pack. It was about the size of his thigh. Magic made it spin at a ridiculously high speed, but it paid in wear and tear intensity. He spun it with magic and slammed the sharper end into the wall.

Progress was slow. The rod went further and further in, but it took almost ten minutes for the rod to break through.

Finally, with a loud crack, the rod burst through and stopped.

"We're good." said Exsan.

The hole was barely large enough for Link to fit his head through, but the wall was four feet thick.

"How is it that the rod is small, yet the hole is large?" asked Axel.

"The fast spinning causes enormous friction. The friction tears away large chunks of the rock with the detritus that fell."

"Ah."

"Now that we have an air supply, let's get back to the main entrance."

They retraced the path they had come to. However, the paths were convoluted. Cave-ins had changed the paths.

"Crap." said Axel again.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up about this. None of us expected it either." said Rytex.

They soon reached a part of the mine that had been unaltered. Luckily, it was unchanged by the tremors and explosion.

"I think I know where we're at." said Rytex.

"Where?" asked Link.

"We're near the beginning of the first explored part of the mine."

"That means the entrance should be this way, right?" asked Axel, pointing at a moderate incline that led into darkness.

"Yeah." said Rytex.

They followed it and soon arrived in the atrium of the mine, but a large chunk of the ground had been blown apart, the ground that remained was covered in rubble, and the entrance had caved-in also.

"So, do you think we can blow ourselves out of this one?" asked Link.

"Probably not. Axel's bomb rendered the whole mountain unstable. Another explosion could cause it to collapse if it's in the right area." said Rytex.

"And where would a right area be?" asked Link.

"Anywhere the explosion affected. We need to get people in town to dig us out." said Axel.

"How?" asked Link.

A muffled yell came from outside the cave.

"Wait. Exsan, drill out through the rocks." said Link.

Exsan drilled a small hole out using a smaller drill bit. The person looked through the hole at them. Link recognized the blue of Malon's eyes.

"Malon!"

"Link! We heard the explosion in town. Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, but we're trapped. We need... Rytex, who do we need Malon to get?"

Rytex recited a short group of names of the workers who were used to clearing rubble for mining.

"Alright. Be safe. We'll get you out of there."

She ran back to Pravoka.

"So, what do we do?" asked Axel.

"We wait." said Rytex, sitting down on a spot he had cleared.

Exsan sat next to him as Rytex sat across.

Axel shrugged and joined.

* * *

**R&R**


	13. Perks of Being Trapped

**The MaLink relationship hits a climax in this chapter, but this isn't the end of the story. Lots more stuff to come, such as what happens to Fenwick.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Perks of Being Trapped in a Mountain

The workers cleared rubble for a few days. They had to clear more than just what had blocked it off, as more rocks occasionally fell on because of how unstable the explosion rendered the mountain.

Link and co. managed to get to the gold pocket. They soon realized that they had completely mined it, but there were a few rocks with uncut gems and diamonds scattered around. They picked up all of them and packed them. Their water was drunk sparingly. They had to last a few more days. They had little food, so they fasted.

It was on the morning of day five that Link finally saw the sky again.

They finally managed to clear the top part of the rocks away and were working their way down. He knew that they'd get out that day.

Once there was enough room to crawl through, Link, who was the thinnest, managed to get out.

He breathed in a deep sigh as fresh air invaded him.

Axel was next. He brought all his explosives and his backpack after him.

Exsan was third. He carried all the gems and gold (they had very little from day 1) they had found.

Finally, Rytex came. No sooner had he gotten out than Xemyli ran up and threw her arms around him and kissed him. She hadn't been afraid of him dying. She was merely happy to see him after five days.

There came a violent rumbling.

"Crap!" shouted Axel.

"Wha-"

"RUN! THE MOUNTAIN'S COLLAPSING!" Axel shouted as he took off for the town.

They didn't need telling twice. They ran to the town, a mile and a half away. When they were about halfway there, they stopped and watched as the mountain collapsed on itself, sending small rocks everywhere.

Axel wiped his forehead, relieved.

They continued to the town slowly, eating what food they had been given by the ones who had dug them out.

When Link got back to his house, he found Malon waiting inside, about to head out.

They stared blankly at each other for a second, before Malon closed her eyes and leaned forward aggressively, kissing him full on the lips. He embraced her as they did.

When she finally broke it, she looked at him.

"Don't you EVER scare me like that again!" she said.

Link chuckled and embraced her.

She held him tightly, as though she were afraid of him vanishing.

An hour later, Link had eaten a large meal and drank his fill of ale. He went to Rytex's house to meet with Axel and Exsan. They also called Demyx, Ryet, Rega, and Sean to the meeting. Demyx was shorter than Axel, with blonde hair stuck straight up, but with bangs. He had green eyes and loved to play a guitar-like instrument called a sitar.

Rytex's house was a lot like Link's, but with a less humble collection of furniture and pictures.

They met in the living area.

"I've spoken with Sara." Rytex said gravely.

"How?" asked Link.

Rytex indicated a ball made of crystal with many clouds inside of it.

"The Scrying Ball. She didn't have good news."

"What?" asked Link and Axel at the same time.

Rytex pulled out a map.

"The Hylian Navy attacked. They attempted to take Cornelia a day ago. Our navy was able to drive them off, but we sustained a few casualties. However, Rolynd has struck. Officially, Cryonia and Hyrule are at war. I think the knowledge of Link 'betraying' Hyrule caused him to become angry enough to strike. However, the battle took place far off-shore. But the fact still remains. They are doing this all to get Malon back. But we have a more major problem. Fenwick vanished."

Link grew alarmed by this.

"When?"

"The day after Axel got back. The governor says that Fenwick headed west, toward Narsche again, but the mayor of Narsche says that they never saw him enter town. Melmond's head says he hasn't seen Fenwick and no one in Cornelia's seen him. Lufenia's on full alert, so they'd find him and we'd know. He's vanished. He may even have found us."

Sean raised a hand.

"If he's found us, then how could he inform the Hylians where we are? Link destroyed his Gossip Stone."

"We don't know. All that matters is that he may know where we are and that we can't find him."

The small council debated for nearly an hour on the best course of action before Link came up with a solution.

"Does everyone still have armor? Is the town still armed enough to fight, say, the dragons?" he asked.

"We never got rid of our weapons. We could still fight them. Why?"

"Because. If he's found us, then he may have let the King know where we're at. If he has, then they'll be on their way here in a full armada. Crescent Lake won't stand a chance. However, they have to land to ransack our town. The sandbar that surrounds the harbor forces anything but a fishing ship to run aground. They'd have to land their ships and let the marines invade. And Axel's cannons can be used to sink the ships, since he can sustain the flights with magic. The Hylian ships are too far away to hit us if they hit the sandbar. Also, there's the dragons. We have a tactical advantage here."

They agreed it was an excellent course of action.

Rytex went up to Draco Peak to warn Bahamut.

Bahamut was furious at this, but he agreed to help.

On the side of a mountain, Fenwick stared down at the village. The attack on Cornelia had done what it was supposed to do: distract the navy by Cornelia so that someone could get a Gossip Stone to him. And now he was overlooking the village.

He gripped the stone.

"I've found them."

"Where?"

"They're in a tiny village north of Crescent Lake. It's far in the shore, but they have a small harbor with fishing boats. There isn't a way out for them if we trap them. A dense forest surrounds the village on all sides except the ocean side. Mountains form a boundary to the North and West. The path south leads to Crescent Lake. East is the ocean."

"Good, Fenwick."

"Yes sir, Uncle."

"You have served your country well. Soon we will be rid of that traitor and this threat. As the King of Hyrule, I will give you any reward you so choose, aside from Malon, since you already will have her."

Fenwick thought.

"Then, I want to be your successor to the throne over cousin Zelda."

"Of course. Anything for the Hero of Hyrule."

"Yes, Uncle Rolynd."

* * *

**Yep, Fenwick is the King's Nephew. Anyway, R&R.**


	14. The Battle of Pravoka

**This is more like a prelude to the climax of the novel, however, Link and Fenwick's conflict is resolved here.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Battle of Pravoka

Link was dimly aware of someone knocking on his door.

Groggily, he got up and opened it. Malon stirred in the bed he had just left and looked at him curiously.

"Link? What's wrong?"

Link didn't answer, but opened the door.

Rytex and Exsan stood there.

"The Hylian Navy is on their way here. Crescent Lake reported a large number of ships, larger than they could ever fight, make their way past."

Link stared blankly at him.

Then it kicked.

"SHIT!"

He ran back into his house and grabbed all of his gear and started donning it as fast as he could.

Malon couldn't hear, but she understood immediately.

"They're coming?" she asked Rytex as Link bustled about.

"Yeah. Crescent Lake dared not take them on. But we have a plan."

Rytex thought.

"We plan on having the women and children hide in Draco Peak, protected by a few of the dragons, until the battle is decided. It is your choice, but I think Link may want you to accompany them."

Malon exhaled slowly.

"I think I'll go. If Fenwick is responsible, me going into the mountain should draw him out. He'll try to take me while everyone's distracted. Is Draco Peak a volcano?"

"No. But the interior of the mountain is large, with a high platform. The main path leads up to this platform. Why?"

"If he comes for me, I may have to kill him."

Silence enveloped the room, except for Link's noises of anger at his gear not being put on fast enough.

"Very well. Sean and Ryet will lead the women and children into the mountains. Meet him at the Tavern."

Malon nodded and set about gathering her gear.

Finally, Link emerged, dressed in his green tunic, but with more leather padding and metal armor in a few places.

He had the Gilded Sword on his back, but the Terminian Mirror Shield was replaced with a Cryonian Shield.

As Malon explained to him what was happening, Link agreed.

"If he does come, you'll have to be prepared. Do you understand? He'll probably bring his guards. They may have given him a second Gossip Stone."

Malon nodded.

Rytex stared at Link.

"Link, Sara mentioned that Master Eraqus left you instructions for completing your training with Cyan Garamonde. Did you collect them?"

"Yeah. I studied them."

"Oh? What was the technique?"

Link indicated that they step outside.

Link pulled out the Gilded Sword and focused energy onto the blade. It began to glow green. Finally, he slashed upward, releasing the energy once it was safe.

A line of green energy shot out of his sword away from him.

Rytex nodded.

"Draw Slash. Very fitting for you to learn this."

Link nodded.

Rytex returned to his house.

Malon started walking toward the tavern, but Link briefly kissed her before she left.

"Be safe." they said together.

"I will." they returned.

Then they laughed and parted.

Rytex returned a moment later, wearing a black cloak. He couldn't fight in armor, as it was too heavy. He carried a blood-red sword and a large metal shield.

"Still using the Blood Sword and the Guardian?" he asked.

"Of course." Rytex answered.

As they grew more prepared for the fight, Link saw that Sean, Exsan, Ryet, Rega, Axel, and Demyx were clothed like Rytex was. Axel carried a pair of chakrams, metal rings that were spiked on the edge. Ryet, Rega, Sean, and Exsan carried a plain metal sword each, yet with no shield. Demyx carried his blue sitar.

Link and Demyx went to the shore of the water to see the advancing ships, which were just a hazy outline in the distance.

"How will you fight with that?" asked Link.

"I channel magic through it. And my manipulation of water is quite good."

"Will you be able to destroy the ships?"

"Probably not, but I can damage them to a heavy degree. Just sit back and enjoy the show." he said as he put his sitar in the water. It floated and Demyx jumped on it. The sitar kept floating. Then Demyx shouted "Adúrna!"

The sitar sped off while Demyx hung on to the neck of it.

He heard it again.

"Adúrna!"

A massive wave sprung up from the water and advanced in front of Demyx as he made his way to the ships.

Rytex nodded as Link turned to return to Pravoka.

As he neared the village, he heard a yell and, acting on reflex, turned and whipped up his sword to block a blow.

His sword clanged as it met a thin blade.

And the holder was Fenwick.

Fenwick's face was arranged in a fierce snarl.

"Where is she!" he shouted.

"Like I'd tell you." Link replied.

Fenwick pulled back and stabbed at his left side.

Link blocked the blow with the Cryonian shield and countered with a slash to the shoulder. Fenwick blocked it also, but Link bashed him with his shield.

Fenwick reeled backward, stunned, but he shook it off. Then he saw the line of women and children moving toward the mountain.

Even at a distance, Malon's red hair stood out in the crowd.

Fenwick then took off for the mountain. Link charged after him.

They raced to the mountain, using magic to gain advantages and cause disadvantages. Finally, Fenwick reached the path and charged up, sending a bolt of magic behind him at Link.

Link growled and whacked the blow back.

Fenwick didn't see it coming and it smote him on the back.

Fenwick yelled as he fell, writhing.

Link passed him and made it up the mountain.

He entered the main chamber to see Bahamut stare at him with a huge eye.

"The Hylians are here. We have to stop their navy from reaching the shore."

Bahamut blinked once, then raised its head and let out a long roar.

Dragons everywhere stirred and shot up into the air, exiting the mountain.

Bahamut raised huge translucent blue wings and flew up into the air also.

High up, Link saw the women and children on the balcony area.

However, before he could exit, he saw Fenwick blocking the path.

"WHERE ARE THEY!" he screamed at Link.

Link met his furious gaze with a cold glare of his own.

"I really don't understand you. You're obsessed with her, aren't you." he said simply.

Fenwick then charged at him and the clangs of metal striking metal sounded as they fought.

"Link!" shouted Malon as she watched everything transpire.

That got both of their attentions.

They looked up.

Link felt renewed hope at the sight of her.

Fenwick then tried to get to the entry to get up to her.

Before he made it all the way, Sean and Ryet stood in the way, preventing him from leaving.

"You aren't going anywhere!" Sean shouted.

Fenwick prepared to strike, but Ryet pulled Sean back and shouted "SKÖLIR!"

A wall of blue magic covered the path Fenwick was trying to exit.

Fenwick's blow bounced off the shield.

He turned to face Link.

"So, I guess it's just us." said Link calmly.

"No. It's just me." said Fenwick as he raised his blade.

He charged and Link blocked the blow.

He countered quickly and pushed Fenwick further along the path.

Soon, Link noticed two burly men appear in the entrance to the mountain. Link recognized them as the two guards he had left alone in Harbor Town the second time he visited there.

"Get them!" Fenwick shouted.

The men stood still.

"No. We won't serve you anymore, Fenwick." said one in a deep yet soft voice.

"Yeah. All you do is treat us like crap and expect us to keep guarding you. And the pay isn't even worth it."

"Solve your own problems for once!" said the first man with finality.

Fenwick grew even angrier.

They continued to exchange blows, but finally, the battle was decided.

Link managed to knock Fenwick's sword away.

Fenwick responded by tackling Link.

Link and Fenwick struggled for several moments before Fenwick lost the battle of strength. Link kicked him off and Fenwick slid across the dirt, to the edge.

Then he fell.

Fenwick managed to grab the edge and clung to it desperately.

Link walked over to him.

"Help me!" Fenwick cried desperately.

Link stared.

"I will never kill a man in cold blood." he said finally, offering a hand.

Fenwick stared disbelievingly at the hand before taking it.

Link pulled him up and turned away.

He remembered Master Eraqus' proverb as he saw Fenwick hang. You destroy your enemy when peace is made with him.

He walked away from Fenwick, who was gasping for air and curled in a fetal position.

Link looked at Malon and smiled. But the happiness was short-lived.

"LINK!" shouted Sean.

But he was an instant too late.

Link felt a knife stab him directly over his heart.

He groaned in pain as he heard Fenwick laugh triumphantly.

Link turned and slashed his sword as he released energy from it.

The Draw Slash's energy smashed into Fenwick and he was sent flying past the edge.

Fenwick fell into the depths of the mountain, screaming in terror, before his screams vanished altogether.

And he was silent forevermore.

Link slowly removed the knife, trying not to do any more damage.

He collapsed and removed a bottle from his belt. It was filled with red potion.

He quickly drank it and felt relief wash over him as his skin knitted back together.

He groaned and relaxed.

The blue shield dissipated as Malon, Ryet, and Sean ran at him.

"Link!" shouted Malon as tears rained down on his hair.

He turned over.

Malon's fearful face was replaced by immense relief and she buried her face in his tunic, sobbing.

"What's happened outside?" he asked.

"The ships have sent rowboats to shore and they've made landfall. Rytex, Rega, Exsan and Axel are defending the town with the Dragons. Demyx has torn the ships to pieces, with some help from the dragons."

Link nodded and got up.

"Malon, I have to go now. Stay here. I'll be back."

Malon nodded as Link strode out to the battlefield and ran back into the town.

To his surprise, many soldiers had been captured. The town was fully intact, completely untouched by the battle that raged within it.

Then Link remembered that Rytex had enchanted the town to heal itself during battle when the town had been finished.

He joined the battle and helped stop the soldiers from entering.

He heard a roar of triumph and looked toward the closer fleet.

Wreckage of ships was everywhere. Not a single intact ship was left.

Link shouted it to the people fighting.

"THE NAVY IS VANQUISHED!"

The morale was doubled.

With a last few minutes of fighting, all soldiers were either killed or captured.

They were kept in Pravoka's prison, which was large enough to accommodate forty people. They captured thirty-two altogether.

When everyone had returned from the mountain, Link had Rytex call those he trusted into his house for a meeting.

When Ryet, Sean, Rega, Exsan, Axel, Demyx, Xemyli and Malon were there, he started bluntly.

"Many of you have been wondering why this is all happening. I called you here to tell you everything. This is why the King has sent everyone after us."

He cleared his throat.

"This is the reason everything is happening to us."

* * *

**R&R**


	15. Corruption of Power

****

Now we learn who the real antagonist is.

* * *

Chapter 15: Corruption of Power

"I remember I've told all of you what transpired in the other Hyrule. I defeated Ganondorf and sealed him in the Sacred Realm. Then I came back to this time and told Rolynd of his true intentions. Ganondorf was imprisoned and he is awaiting execution, last I heard."

"What does this have to do with the reason everything's happening?"

Link nodded.

"Hard to picture a connection right? Well, in this second world of ours, Ganondorf never got the Triforce of Power. However, I have figured out that, no matter what happens to one Triforce in one world, so will it happen in the other, only as long as it is intact."

"So, you're saying that, if the Triforce were to split in that world, which you say it did, then it split in this world?" asked Malon.

"Yeah. And it did. See?" he said, holding up his right hand. A golden Triforce glowed on his hand, with the lower-right triangle illuminated.

"The Triforce split. However, Ganondorf doesn't have the Triforce of Power. Now, the Triforce of Power belongs to the King."

This was met with general outcry.

"If the King has it, then he may possibly have the power to conquer Cryonia singlehandedly." said Exsan.

"Yeah. However, Rolynd was not this way before. When Ganondorf and I fought, he had to know that his defeat was imminent. Now I know that he DID know. He imbued the Triforce of Power with a portion of his spirit. Now, the lust for power that belonged to Ganondorf now belongs to the King. He has been corrupted by Ganondorf's spirit."

"So basically, Ganondorf knew you were going to beat him, so he put part of himself in the Triforce of Power. And because of that, his personality is rubbing off on King Rolynd." said Malon.

"Yeah."

"And that means that the King isn't just after you when he tried to invade Cryonia. He wants the world now." said Rytex.

Link nodded.

"Exactly. And I've found another reason why the King would attack based on Jura's orders."

"Why?" asked Sean.

"Because Jura is Rolynd's older brother."

This was met with general outcry also.

Link raised a hand.

"Jura wanted to be free enough to roam the world and garner a fortune, so he took on an apprenticeship as a merchant. This left the throne to Rolynd. Now that his nephew's dead, Rolynd will be more determined than ever to see my head on a silver plate. Jura will also."

They sat in silence for several moments.

"So what's the plan?" asked Malon.

"Yeah. What are we doing?" asked Rytex.

"We? No. This is just me. I can't possibly allow you into this." Link answered.

"Uh, no. See, we let you stay here. We fought for you. I'll be damned if I ain't gonna help you resolve this." said Exsan.

"There's no way you're stopping me from coming." said Axel.

"Me too." said Demyx.

"And me." said Sean.

No one wanted to stay. Not even Rega, though he had a job to do in town.

Even Malon and Xemyli were going to go.

Link faltered at this information.

"Guys, you have no idea what this means." he said, somewhat choked up.

"Link, I'm your girlfriend now. It's time to stop living life alone and time to start seeing that you have friends to help you." said Malon.

Link nodded.

"Okay. Here's what we need to do. No boats will be taken directly into Harbor Town, especially not from Cryonia. We'll have to go on a ferry to Dukomletia, then to Verdunn and from Verdunn to al-Alema. When we make it to al-Alema, we'll make our way into Hyrule by chartering a boat to Harbor Town. My friend Rinzler can help us. He's good when it comes to sneaking in and out of nations without being seen. There, I suspect Jura may have something that can get most of us into the castle easily. We'll have to use them to get in. Now, we'll need to know everything about Hyrule Castle. Two soldiers we captured have Royal Guardsman distinction. They have to know the castle inside and out. We'll interrogate them for information. When we're in, Rytex, you and the others'll have to distract everyone. I can sneak into the castle. I'll go separately, because I have to go and get my old sword for this mission. The Master Sword is the only weapon that can defeat the Triforce of Power. However, We still have a big problem. Ganondorf will need to be executed. He's currently being held prisoner in Arbiter's Grounds. I'll have the Six Sages execute him. If he's executed before we defeat Rolynd, then maybe we'll be able to reunite the Triforce and keep it where it's supposed to be. Then we'll all live happily ever after, hopefully."

Rytex nodded.

"Excellent plan. But what of Jura? He'll be out for revenge since you killed Fenwick. You'll have to kill him or banish him or something if you are able to take Rolynd's place on the throne."

"No. If I defeat Rolynd, I will not become king. Mainly because I cannot handle it, but a big part of it is because I'd have to marry Zelda over my current girlfriend." he said.

Malon smiled warmly and kissed him briefly.

"I'll probably let Zelda rule." he said.

Then they agreed to interrogate the guards.

They brought the two Royal Guardsmen in for interrogation.

"We will never tell anything, you demons! Never shall we betray our nation, our king, and our people!" said one.

The other agreed.

Link slowly explained to them everything.

They didn't believe them, but one soldier understood what was going on and managed to convince them that what they were saying was true.

"Then you'll have to let us come with you." the one said.

"What?"

"Yeah. If your intent is honorable, then we will help. We have an idea on how to get everyone in easily. However, we know that you Cryonians have your own language of magic. Bind yourself in the truth that you will not harm anyone of the Royal Family that may succeed Rolynd. If what you say is true, then Rolynd will probably not let go of his Triforce unless you kill him. I do not wish for that to happen. I believe that you are honorable. Bind yourself in that sacred promise now." said the second guardsman.

Link looked at Rytex, who muttered a few short lines of the language of magic.

Link repeated them quickly.

The soldiers then nodded.

"The castle is now heavily guarded, at least, ever since you escaped." said the guard to Link.

He drew a small map of the grounds on a sheet of paper.

"However, all Royal Guardsmen know that there is a secret passage here." he said, indicating a spot on the map he had drawn.

"It leads directly to Kakariko Town. More specifically, it leads directly to the windmill."

"So, we can get in through the windmill?"

"No. The passage is rigged to be one-way. And even if you were to get in, the entrance into the castle is guarded by other Royal Guardsmen. The simplest way to get in would be for us to have you in a prison carriage. We could take you in, no questions asked, then let you out once we make it to interrogation. Once there, you'll have to make your way around the castle unseen. We'll fill you in on where to go when we get there."

Link nodded.

"Odds are, I'll more than likely have to kill the king. However, Zelda will rule after him. Are you amenable to my killing the king if I must?"

"We are."

* * *

**R&R**


	16. Backtracking

**Only two more chapters until the full climax begins.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Backtracking

They set out in a large group the next day. Rytex let Sara know they were coming and going.

They made it to Cornelia within a day because they had gone at a high speed to get to Hyrule as quickly as possible.

They boarded a ferry to Dukomletia and sailed away.

When they arrived, they continued south, to Verdunn, and boarded a ship to al-Alema. Finally, they were at al-Alema. They were but a few hours away from Hyrule. They planned on spending the next day procuring the necessary supplies.

The next day came and they prepared as quickly as possible. They wanted to do this in the dead of night, as to maintain secrecy.

Link knew that Rinzler had a Gossip Stone, so he bought one off the street and used it to speak to Rinzler.

"Hey Rinzler."

It took a moment for him to respond.

"Who's it?"

"It's Link."

"Link? Where are you? We've heard rumor of you turning traitor here."

"I'm in al-Alema. Listen. Tonight, we're going to be bringing in a chartered ship from al-Alema with no identification. We need you and the other Red Phoenixes to get us in quickly and quietly."

There was a pause.

"Can do. Tonight, the remnants of Hyrule's naval battle outside Cornelia should be returning. They were met with a storm when they passed through the Torna Canal in Dukomlet. We'll let you know what dock to land at. Then we'll get you off and safely into Hyrule without the soldiers finding you. We wanna warn you, though. Harbor Town's under martial law. I think someone suspects you returning."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I don't know. A typical ride to Harbor Town from al-Alema, provided conditions are favorable, is about an hour, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Let me know when you cast off and I'll get my men into position."

"Sounds good."

"Excellent."

They continued preparing for that night throughout the day.

Finally, sunset came.

Link explained to everyone what would happen, including the guards.

"I suggest that, until we are safely out of Harbor Town, we cloak ourselves in total black to camouflage ourselves."

They agreed and purchased such cloaks.

Finally, the time came and they shoved off.

Link let Rinzler know and they sailed quietly to Hyrule.

The ride was quiet.

When Harbor Town's lighthouse could be seen, Link told Rinzler they could see the town.

"There are four empty docks. Pick one quickly. I've listened in on the guard. The Navy's still an hour out."

They slowly guided the boat in and landed, then tied the boat ashore with Rinzler's friends' help.

Soon, they heard a tramp tramp that could only mean one thing.

"Patrolmen! Follow me." hissed the leader of Rinzler's friends.

He led them to the same place Link had run from the guards at.

"Alright. Now, what is this hare-brained scheme of yours?" asked Rinzler when they met.

Link explained what they were up to and why.

"Hm. Then your soldier friends'll want to get you to the town holding cells. Steal a carriage or say you captured a few prisoners to be interrogated, then get over to Hyrule Castle quickly. Go now!"

They snuck through town toward the holding cells.

Then the guards removed their cloaks and grabbed them.

"Wha-! Hey!"

"Shh! We have to maintain a charade if we're seen. Play along." hissed the lead guard.

They were led along to the building. Once inside, they went through a door to a room with many armored carriages. They all got into two and started riding.

The plan was going swimmingly.

But Link had a nagging suspicion. His plans in Hyrule never worked out perfectly.

Would it work here?

* * *

**R&R**


	17. The Plan Starts Off Well

**As I said in chapter 6, no plans go perfectly.**

* * *

Chapter 17: The Plans Start Well

When they made it into Castle Town, Link went directly to the Temple of Time and removed the Master Sword, feeling nostalgia as he remembered the first time he had handled the Blade of Evil's Bane.

As soon as the blade was free from the Pedestal of Time, Link found himself standing in the familiar Chamber of the Sages.

All around him, his old friends stood, smiling at him. Rauru was the only one not smiling. He had a scowl on his face, but Link had never seen him smile to begin with.

Ruto and Saria both charged forward and hugged him aggressively.

Link grimaced, but grinned at Nabooru, who gave him a small smile back. Impa was nowhere to be found, however.

After Saria and Ruto let go and returned to their positions, Link asked, "Where's Impa?"

Rauru gave a small grunt.

"You are aware of what has happened to King Rolynd, correct?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"We too have been aware, for some time. Lady Impa has been the one observing him. Now she protects Princess Zelda and the Triforce of Wisdom from the effects of the corrupted Triforce of Power. Because Ganon imbued the Triforce of Power with his ambition and lust for power, the Triforce has caused Rolynd to want the Triforce as well. With its power, Rolynd would conquer the world."

"Which is where you come in." interjected Darunia. "We know you have a plan. We have seen it, brother. When you took the Master Sword, we thought of this as the perfect opportunity to alert you to the fact that we have decided to execute Ganondorf this very morning. We will attempt to execute him as quickly as possible, so that you may expunge the Triforce of Power from King Rolynd."

"How will you do that?"

"We will manifest our ethereal selves at the prison." said Nabooru. "However, our spirits are vulnerable to physical ailments should we do this. But we will kill Ganondorf and hopefully bring about an end to this saga of bloodshed."

Link nodded.

"May I have a way to communicate with Lady Impa?" he asked.

Rauru pulled out a purple medallion that Link recognized as the Shadow Medallion he had carried in the other world.

"With this medallion, you may speak with Lady Impa in your mind. She will guide you to the King. But beware of his power. The King doesn't have the Triforce of Power for nothing."

Link nodded and closed his eyes.

Instantly, he had returned to the Temple of Time.

He walked out to the Castle and saw that his friends were now fighting against soldiers. They were merely incapacitating them, not killing.

Link got past the two guards at the gate, then grabbed the medallion. He heard Impa's voice in his head.

"Link! Thank Din. You have to hurry! The King knows you're here and he's attempting to extract the Triforce from Zelda! Hurry! Climb to the top of the tallest tower!"

Link heard no more but charged into the castle, past Rytex and Exsan, then into the throne room. Unsurprisingly, it was empty.

However, the throne was pushed to the side, revealing a door to a staircase.

Link climbed up stair after stair, soon arriving in the King's chambers. Another staircase led to the roof.

Without another thought, he bounded up and threw open the door at the top.

* * *

**Shortest chappie in novel. R&R.**


	18. Showdown

**Begin the Climax!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Showdown

Link gasped.

Impa was held in midair by magic. Zelda was unconscious and imprisoned in a large pink crystal.

A man stood with his back turned to him. He wore a gold crown studded with emeralds, pearls, rubies, diamonds, and sapphires on his head. His long black curly hair fell behind the crown.

A purple cape that fell from a robe, with a black and white fur edge fell from his neck and piled on the rock he was standing on.

He held his right fist up to the black sky.

A gold Triforce with the top triangle illuminated shone on it.

Link felt the Triforce of Courage burn on his hand.

"I knew you would come, Hero Link." came the deep bass voice of the king. If it weren't full of the malice Ganon had possessed, it would've been pleasant.

"I knew it would come down to this. You versus me. Power versus Courage. Farore versus Din. Dominance versus Bravery."

He turned.

His hair framed his chiseled face. He had deep blue eyes, a short black beard, and a hooked nose. His robes were deep purple, with gold filigree. A few leather pads covered his arms, and metal plates covered a few areas on his chest and legs. No shield or sword was with him, however, he held his hand out over air and a blade appeared. It glowed with energy, and looked much like one of the blades Ganon had used in their last battle.

"Surrender your Triforce now." he said.

Link shook his head, pulling the Master Sword out of its scabbard.

The King shook away his cape and assumed a fighting stance.

"Very well then. Become the final martyr trying to prevent me from attaining what is rightfully mine: the World."

He charged. Link charged also. Their blades met with a loud clang.

They pushed with all their might, but neither could gain an advantage.

Then Rolynd opened his mouth to utter a Hylian curse, but Link was faster.

"Thrysta vindr!"

A blast of green wind blew Rolynd back. Link charged up to him and slashed at his arm. Rolynd dodged the blow and countered by stabbing at Link's heart.

Link back flipped under the blow and away.

The King grunted as he slashed at Link's heart.

Link blocked the blow and countered again.

The battle was long. They both used their full arsenal of moves, even Link using Draw Slash.

They couldn't gain an upper hand.

But Link didn't give up. He continued the attack, but was met with frustration at his attacks being blocked.

"Heheheh. Poor hero. Can't connect a blow. You'll never beat me at this rate." said the King.

Then Link got an idea. He thought a request from the sages, which they agreed to. Instantly, Link felt extra weight be added to his tunic.

He jumped at the King and tackled him to the ground.

They wrestled on the ground for a few minutes before Link got into a position to accomplish his goal.

He managed to get on top of the King. Now he was free to move his arms. He pulled an arrow from his tunic and held it up to the sky. Little dots of light collected at the tip until the arrow had become a Light Arrow.

He stabbed downward, but Rolynd kicked him off and rolled out from under it. Link barely managed to stop the arrow from burying itself in the stone when he hit the ground.

Link put his shield on his back and grabbed his sword. Now he had two sacred weapons to use.  
Then he got another idea.

He started pacing around with Rolynd copying his move. Link moved slowly toward Zelda's pink crystal, getting closer and closer.

Finally he was directly in front of it.

With a yell, he turned and stabbed the arrow into the crystal.

Great cracks appeared in it, each one causing a great amount of light to leak out of the crystal.  
Then the crystal fell completely apart and Zelda fell from the air and returned to consciousness.  
Link removed his bow from his shoulders and slid it to her.

Zelda got the bow up, already knowing Link's plan. Rolynd attempted to slash at Link, but Link deflected the blow. Zelda ran around the battlefield, attempting to get a good aim on the King. Link continued to duel him. Link removed the Mirror Shield, prepared to fight with everything he had.

Rolynd kicked at him, but he blocked it with his shield.

At that moment, Zelda shot an Arrow of Light at him. Rolynd managed to dodge it at the last second.

Time and time and time again they shot arrows at him, but he would dodge.

Then, the one time she connected, Rolynd shook it off. Link had caught him on the hookshot to hold him in place.

Finally, he caught him again.

"Zelda! Shoot the Light Arrow at me!"

Zelda's eyes widened.

"Are you mad! You'll die!"

"Don't worry! Just do it."

He and Rolynd exchanged a few more blows as Rolynd tried to free himself. Finally, Zelda released the arrow.

When the arrow was fired, Link whipped the Mirror Shield up.

The Arrow of Light hit the shield and reflected onto Rolynd.

The Light was amplified as it hit the shield.

The King was grievously injured from the hit.

Link ran forward, jumped up, raised the Master Sword, and then brought it down on Rolynd's head.

It never hit its target.

The sword hit a shield of incredible power.

And the source of that power was not Rolynd.

Black flames enveloped Rolynd, who screamed in pain as his power left him.

Then the Triforce on his hand vanished.

The fire was lifted off him into the air. Then the flames began to resolve themselves into a definite shape.

They became a person. A person with dark skin, flaming red hair, amber eyes, and a great jewel on his forehead.

* * *

**Who saw that coming? Anyone? R&R.**


	19. The King of Evil

**Now we see something completely unexpected in this chapter also. Be prepared.**

* * *

Chapter 19: The King of Evil

Ganondorf grinned evilly.

"Good to see you're still at the top of your game, kid." he said.

As real as Ganondorf seemed, Link could tell that it was a manifestation of Ganondorf's power. Ganondorf wasn't there physically. The only telltale trait was the fact that the edges if his skin appeared fuzzy and he overall was semi-transparent.

Ganondorf nodded.

"You have undoubtedly noticed that I am not physically here. And I guess that you know that I put my personality into the Triforce of Power. Now you also think I corrupted him. Well, I only fed his ambition. That ambition to rule the world was already there, and it was strong. I simply amplified that ambition."  
"So what exactly was your plan?" Zelda asked.

"IS, not WAS. You need to study up on your grammar, Princess. The plan is still there. I was about to fully assume control of this vessel just before my execution, but now it seems my hand has been forced. My plan was to possess Rolynd and use him to take the world for myself. Then, when I had gained enough power, I'd emerge and destroy the fool of a king."

"Is he dead?" asked Link.

"No. His power has merely been stripped from him. He had come to rely on the Triforce of Power too much. Because of that, his power and that of mine and the Triforce of Power's mingled. As a result, because the Triforce of Power is mine and I am stronger than him, when I took the Triforce's power back, his power went with me."

"Then what will happen to him?" asked Link

"Oh, he'll probably fade into darkness. It's already starting, see?"

Ganondorf gestured to the King's limp body. Essences of darkness were surrounding Rolynd.

"If I were to be defeated and his power were to be restored, he would likely stop. But of course..."

Ganondorf held a hand out in the air. Flames of darkness formed into the likeness of a sword. Then they condensed into the blade.

"And don't think you can use the same trick on me, kid. I've become much smarter since our encounter in the other world."

The normal blade, which looked exactly like the blade Rolynd had used, began to glow. Black flames covered the steel.

"Well then, shall we mark the end of this eternal conflict?" he asked assuming a fighting stance.

Zelda held up the bow, but Link blocked her off.

"No. This is my fight. Go and call off the fight down below." he said.

Zelda nodded.

She ran down as Rytex came running up.

He looked at the situation before him, then held his hand into the air. His blade materialized.

"This is the King?" he asked, indicating Rolynd's body, slowly fading.

"Yeah."

"Well then, shall we?" he asked.

Link nodded.

"Fitting it would be us." he said.

"Aye." said Rytex as a flash of light illuminated the world around them.

When the light vanished, Rytex's right hand bore the Triforce of Wisdom.

Ganondorf was dumbstruck.

"But- but I thought- Zelda-!" he stumbled in his words.

"Yes. You thought it was Zelda who had it. However, there's something only five people know about me. One of them is Link."

"Spit it out, boy!"

"I am a Sheikah, cousin of Impa, Sage of Shadow. The Triforce came to me at her request and my accepting. She knew Rolynd, whose ambitions were fed by you, would try to take it from Zelda. So she removed it from the Princess and had me guard it." said Rytex.

Ganondorf gritted his teeth.

"So, the three of us are here then? So it seems the Triforce will grant me the dearest wish if my heart then, after all."

Link saw the Triforce of Power come off his hand and shoot into the sky as Wisdom and Courage did as well.

They formed the full Triforce, illuminating the morning sky.

The storm dissipated. It was as though the sun was shining, even though it wasn't quite dawn yet.

Ganondorf closed his eyes briefly and inhaled slowly.

Then he exhaled sharply and charged at Link.

Link blocked the blow as Rytex slashed at Ganondorf's exposed back. Ganondorf caught the blade on a gauntlet then surrounded himself in an aura of darkness.

"Try this one on for size!"

The aura exploded outward. Rytex caught the malevolent darkness on the Mirror Shield, but Rytex wasn't so lucky. It hit him and sent him flying backwards.

Link rushed at Ganondorf and rained a series of weak but quick stabs and slashes, but all were blocked.

Ganondorf kicked him away and blasted an orb of darkness at him.

Link caught that one on his Mirror Shield. The shield had absorbed both blasts, but was nearly saturated.

It seemed Ganondorf could sense it, for he fired three quick blasts of dark magic.

Link caught two of them, but the shield was full after that.

Link quickly slashed through the energy and attacked Ganondorf before Ganondorf could respond.

Rytex had recovered by now and returned to the battle. He and Link continued to fight Ganondorf with all of their strength, but for all their combined power, they were no match for the King of Evil, wielder of the Triforce of Power.

Then they finally connected a blow. It was rather weak, but they did it.

Link used Draw-Slash to distract Ganondorf while Rytex slashed at his back.

He hit dead on. Ganondorf's Essence laughed.

"Good. You've gotten better. But you aren't powerful enough. Even the two of you together cannot defeat me. I have absorbed the ultimate power in the universe. You may as well be the dirt stuck to the bottom of my boots."

Rytex glared at Ganondorf, then, before Link could react, Rytex grabbed him and threw him high into the air.

Link thought he knew what Rytex was after, but he was met with an unexpected sight.

Rytex was about to follow him when Ganondorf grabbed him and performed some form of dark magic.

As Link continued to fly up, he heard Rytex's voice in his head.

"Get to the Triforce! Do it! Don't worry about me!"

Link reached out as he got closer and felt resistance, like two magnets of like charges.

He pushed harder and harder.

"Goddesses! Let that which I desire be heard!" he shouted.

Down below, Ganondorf's Essence vanished. The King vanished into darkness as well. Rytex stood still, watching.

"Restore this land to the way it was meant to be before I returned to Hyrule! Nay, restore the world to that way!"

Then he added in a whisper.

"But leave my friends and I alone in this wish. I will not have them torn apart by this."

And with a last burst of strength, he let out a yell and slammed his hand upon the Triforce.

The Triforce was still for a moment.

Then it glowed and vanished.

A bright white light expanded from where it had been.

Link found himself engulfed by it, then he felt his feet touch ground as the light receded.

Everything looked about the same, but Link could tell it had changed according to his wish.

However, something was wrong. And Link could feel it.

Rytex looked at him with a smile on his face.

"Good job, Kid."

The voice that issued forward from Rytex's mouth wasn't his.

It was Ganondorf's.

* * *

**When I wrote this and the next chapter, I had just finished playing _Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep_, so it inspired this climax. R&R.**


	20. Rage Awakened

**I recommend you get on YouTube and look up "KH:BBS OST Rage Awakened" and listen while you read. I listened while I wrote and it helped me set the mood of the battle.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Rage Awakened

Rytex started laughing.

"Maybe it's time I shared with you my real plan. See, I knew my other self's execution was coming in this world. If he died, I would vanish. I am a sentient being, but I am tied to him. I needed a vessel of great power to cling to when my other self was killed. The King was a prime choice, but he wasn't powerful enough. When I saw you return, I knew you came from Cryonia, which was where people of incredible power were supposed to live. I needed a way to get you back. Fortunately, the King served a purpose. His nephew was betrothed to your beloved and he was jealous of you. He also had the power to allow me to send you running. And so I sent you running. And you ran just where I thought you would run. However, I needed a test for this boy, Rytex. When the Hylian Navy attacked the small hamlet you call home, I possessed a soldier and fought Rytex. He was just the person I was looking for. Incredibly powerful, and with a certain darkness to him. When I returned to the King's body, I knew you would plan to come put an end to my presence in the King. So I made preparations for this. I became very learned in the art of Soul Transplant. I invaded his body, as you can see. Now, I will survive my other's execution and continue to work toward the Triforce!"

He began to laugh maniacally.

Rytex's Blood Sword appeared in his hand.

"And the first thing I'll do is this!"

He waved his empty hand through the air.

Link felt darkness weave itself around his arms and bind him in place.

Ganondorf held up the Blood Sword, ready to stab Link, but faltered.

"N- no! Your body... has been stolen and your soul was too weak! How can you... still fight me!" he shouted.

Then he raised his empty hand.

An ethereal key appeared in it. It looked like it could be used as a weapon, but Link didn't know what it was.

"No! Get out! Begone!"

Then Ganondorf stabbed himself with the key.

There was a blinding flash of light.

Out from Ganondorf's chest came a white orb.

It settled next to Link and transformed into Rytex.

He was sword-less and stared at Ganondorf with a mixture of rage and sadness.

"No! You'll do no harm to my friend!" he shouted, lunging at Ganondorf.

Ganondorf laughed and held out a hand.

"To the Ultimate Darkness with you!" he shouted.

A portal of darkness appeared and began to suck Rytex in.

Rytex fought, reaching for Link, who reached back.

But when their fingers were about to touch, Rytex flew back into the portal and closed.

"No!" shouted Link.

The binding darkness vanished.

Link charged Ganondorf with the Master Sword.

A furious duel ensued.

Rytex had been athletic and incredibly strong and fast. Ganondorf's presence had only amplified that.

Link and Ganondorf exchanged blows and blocks.

They were evenly matched. Neither could get an advantage over the other.

Link fought as hard as he could, and even harder, determined to defeat Ganondorf and expel him from Rytex.

Finally, Link slashed downward. Ganondorf made the move to block, and Link redirected the blow sideways, hitting Ganondorf in the thigh.

Ganondorf howled, then began uttering short words in a foreign tongue.

"No!" shouted Link, recognizing the words as an incantation for teleportation.

Link lunged forward to stab Ganondorf and end his hold over Rytex.

He was too late.

Ganondorf vanished, laughing into the sky, as the sun rose and morning came.

* * *

**End the Climax. R&R**


	21. Resolve

**Now we set the stage for the sequel. This is also half-inspired by Birth By Sleep.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Resolve

A day later found everyone sitting in the Throne Room of Hyrule Castle. Zelda sat upon the throne. Rolynd had vanished into the darkness completely, making him unable to come back.

Link's head was hung in sorrow, but no one felt more sorrow than Xemyli.

Streams of tears flowed from her eyes as she cried over her husband's fate.

They sat in silence, no one wanting to be the one to break it, even though they all knew what it was they had met for.

Finally, Link could take it no longer.

He stood up.

Everyone's solemn face turned in his direction.

"Everyone, I'm sorry." he said at first, in slow voice.

Malon gave his hand a gentle squeeze to support him, though she too looked sad.

"I think you know what it is that I want. I want to hear your thoughts on the matter."

No one moved or spoke. It seemed as though everyone was too absorbed by grief to embolden themselves to help Rytex.

Exsan was the first to stand.

He raised his head high, wiped the solitary tear from his eye.

"Link, I will do whatever it takes to get my best friend back. I'm coming with you."

Axel and Demyx stood.

"Rytex was our friend. We're comin' also." said Axel as Demyx nodded.

"Do I really have to say anything?" asked Ryet, standing.

Malon was next.

"Link, I'm coming. I know you probably won't want me to, but I'm doing it because I want to help you. I'm coming."

Sean stood.

"Someone has to keep Exsan from doing something stupid. I'm coming also."

Rega next.

"Someone's got to keep an eye on you, also." he said, causing everyone to smile a little bit.

Finally, Xemyli raised her head.

"I'm his wife. I will come also." she said, wiping her eyes.

Zelda looked at Link.

"Alas, I cannot come. But if ever there is anything you need of Hyrule in your search, you will merely need to ask." she said.

Link nodded.

"So, where do we go? What will we do?" asked Exsan.

Link looked to the sky.

"I don't know. But we'll find a way. First thing's first, we must speak with Bahamut and have him lend us his wisdom."

Everyone nodded.

And they set off for Harbor Town.

As they walked, Link looked at the ground, treasuring each step he took.

"Don't worry, Rytex. Don't give in. We're coming to save you."

Rytex opened his eyes. Nothing. It was as though they were closed.

He sighed and tried to move. He could not. He was bound in place.

Every memory was still available to him.

But he didn't know how long he had been there. Had it been five minutes? an hour? a day? a month? even a year?

He closed his eyes as sleep began to overtake him.

Then, in the middle of the darkness, came a small spark of light. A very small spark, but visible in this infinite darkness.

It approached him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" he asked.

The light came closer.

He reached for it, but he was unable to move.

Finally, the light reached him.

Before he could do anything, it flew into his chest.

He was standing on a circular platform. It was made of glass and it depicted a bright sun, but around the sun was the emblem of the Sheikah.

He looked around and soon saw a boy standing there also, looking at him.

"Who're you?" asked the boy.

Rytex smiled. The boy was young, with spiky brown hair, blue eyes, and he looked a lot like Ryet, but he wasn't Ryet. He was wearing a white T-shirt, red shorts, and sandals.

"I'm Rytex. What's your name?"

"S- Sora." the boy said.

Rytex's smile faded a little.

"Do you know what I am?" he asked the boy.

"You look like a person."

"That's true. I'm actually just a soul of a person. Well, what's left of him anyway. I can't survive anywhere on my own. Can I stay with you, Sora?"

Sora looked hesitant.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." he said, extending a hand as if to shake it.

Sora looked at it, then took it.

Sora watched as Rytex disintegrated into a myriad of light balls and they all flew into his chest.  
"Thanks. When you see a guy with blonde hair dressed in green, I'll tell you what to do, okay? He's probably looking for me. He wants to help me get back to my body. Do you think you can help me if you see him?" Sora heard in his head.

"Uh-huh."

"Thanks, Sora. It's been nice meeting you." said Rytex as darkness overtook his sight and he drifted into the safety of sleep.

* * *

To be continued in Part 2: A Light, Even in the Ultimate Darkness.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Please rate on a 5-Star Scale. Oh, and The Royal Ball fans, don't be complaining. I've gotten too many messages from you guys on the story. I've hit writers block so you know.**


End file.
